Kyle's Past
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Kyle has finally settled into the Braxton lifestyle without his past coming up, but when someone from his past comes will he be able to hide his past forever?
1. Chapter 1

Kyle was sitting down watching the footie with his brothers.

"Come on." Him and Heath moan as the other team score another goal.

"Pay up boy's." Brax grins They made a deal that whenever Brax and Caseys team scores a goal, and the other way around, the losers have to pay the others $10, Kyle hands $10 to Casey and Heath gives $10 to Brax.

"It's 5-0 can we please stop playing this game." Kyle asks.

"It was your teammates idea." Casey laughs.

"Yea but.." Kyle starts before there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Brax moans he jumps up and opens the door.

" Hey what can i do for you?" Brax asks.

"I'm looking for Kyle Bennett." the tough voice replies.

" Kyle, door." Brax huffs and goes and sits down.

Kyle slowly gets up, he would recognise that voice from anywhere but why was he here? What did he want?

"Uncle Duncan." Kyle smiles but inside he feels like he's going to be sick.

"Kyle so good to see you again mate." Duncan grins clasping Kyle on the back knocking the wind out of him, his brothers didn't see though they were to focused on the footie.

"So Kyle this is your Uncle." Heath laughs.

"Yea, Uncle Duncan this is Brax, Heath and Casey, guys this is my Uncle." Kyle replies.

"Nice to meet you, what brings you to the bay." Brax asks

"I came to see my favourite nephew." Duncan replies smiling at Kyle.

"Well there is a bed here if you want it." Brax smiles.

Now Kyle really was going to be sick, he rushed off to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

When he came back Duncan was sitting in the arm chair closet to where Kyle was sitting.

"Mate you okay you look really white." Brax asks with concern.

"Yea I'm fine." Kyle smiles but he really wasn't, his uncle is back in his life now and it would be even harder to get him out of it this time, his brothers seemed oblivious to his fear and just continued to watch the game.

When the game finished Heath turned to Duncan.

"So what was Kylie like as a kid?" He asks.

"He was quiet, didn't really have much parties which pleased me and my wife." Duncan replies.

"Wait i thought you were his Uncle, not his guardian. " Brax frowns.

"When Kyle's mother died, we took him in as our own, we have three boys who are the same age as Kyle so we knew he would have heaps of fun." Duncan replies giving Kyle a death stare that no one would be able to notice to tell Kyle that he has to keep going with the story.

"Kyle you never mentioned any of this." Brax frowns.

"It never came up." Kyle replies forcing a smile.

"Well we will go get dinner, Kyle you'll have Hawaiian, Duncan what type of pizza do you like? " Heath asks.

"Surprise me." Duncan grins.

The boys left the room and as soon as Duncan heard the car engine start he grabbed Kyle by the neck of this shirt.

"Never mentioned me aye." Duncan snarls.

"Please I came here for a fresh start." Kyle mumbles trying to get out if the hold but his uncle was to strong for him.

"Yea well I miss you. " Duncan smiles wickedly.

He tightened the hold on Kyle's shirt, causing Kyle to start choking.

Suddenly the hold came off as Kyle gave a much need breath.

"Here's the deal Kylie, I'm looking for someone who can help me with something. " Duncan grins.

"What no way." Kyle grunts.

Duncan punches Kyle in the gut.

"It wasn't an option mate. " Duncan grins he loves inflicting pain especially on Kyle.

"So I need $5000." Duncan grins

" I can't." Kyle mutters.

"if you want me to leave you will. " Duncan grins.

"By when?" Kyle asks.

"When can you get it by?" Duncan asks.

"Maybe next month." Kyle replies.

"Okay but that means you have a month of me living here and we both know how much you will hate that." Duncan grins.

"Is that all?" Kyle asks shaking with fear.

"I guess so but..." He grins suddenly he starts beating Kyle up really bad, but only hitting his body.

Suddenly the car door shuts, Duncan gets off Kyle and pulls him off the ground.

"Hey boys. " Duncan grins clasping Kyle on the shoulder.

"Is everything okay Kyle?" Brax asks.

"Yep all good. " Kyle smiles but the pain in his body is excruciating.

Kyle needs to keep his past in the past and the only way to do that is to listen to his uncle and do everything he says, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle woke up about midday and walked out to the lounge.

"Morning Kylie." Heath laughs.

Kyle turns around quickly thinking it was Duncan.

"Bit jumpy there mate?" He asks laughing his head off.

Kyle just laughs. It may of been a fake laugh but Heath didn't realise.

"Funny." he grins.

"Your Uncle seems cool." Heath smiles.

"Yea." Kyle replies, Kyle knew his Uncle wasn't cool. His Uncle was a monster but he wasn't going to tell Heath that.

Just then Duncan walks in with Brax.

"Are you sure you raised Kyle, he doesn't go anywhere near the water." Brax laughs.

"Kyle can't swim." Duncan replies.

Heath and Brax both stare at Kyle. He shifts uncomfortably.

"I can now." Kyle grunts.

"You couldn't swim!" Heath laughs.

"Shut up Heath." Kyle grunts and pushes past Brax to his room.

Duncan followed him in.

"So you finally learned to swim." Duncan chuckles placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When you get thrown in the ocean by your psycho Uncle and your jerk Vousins you decide it's time to learn." Kyle replies.

"What you call me." Duncan snarls.

Kyle backs up, he knew his uncle would lash out, all he has to do was get to the lounge and he would avoid another beating.

"Kylie." Brax yells.

Usually Kyle hated this name but he was just happy Brax needed him.

"Yea." Kyle replies as Brax opens the door.

"We're going to pick the girls up from the airport, so stay here and clean the place up a bit." Brax smiles as he rushes away.

Kyles eyes widened, great now he is alone with his uncle.

"Well would you look at that, your big brothers are gone and your little brother is out all day with his girlfriend. " Duncan grins.

He pushes Kyle hard into a wall.

"Let's see how psycho i really can get." He grins.

Kyle's eyes widen.

" Hello." someone calls.

Kyle stays silent scared what Duncan will do if he says anything.

"It's Tamara, is anyone home?" Tamara asks.

" Get rid of her." Duncan snarls punching Kyle in the ribs.

"Hey Tam." Kyle smiles fakly.

"Kyle i need to tell you something, my parents want me to go home with them." Tamara blurts.

"What are you going to do?' Kyle asks.

"I'm going to go." She smiles.

"Well I wish you all the best." Kyle smiles hugging Tamara.

"Who is this?" Duncan asks.

"I'm Tamara. " Tamara smiles.

"You got yourself a girlfriend do you Ky?" Duncan grins.

"No I'm just a friend but I used to go out with Casey" Tamara grins.

"I'm Duncan Bennett, Kyle's uncle." Duncan grins.

"Hi Duncan nice to meet you, i better go Kyle" Tamara smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." Duncan replies.

"See ya Tam." Kyle smiles.

As soon as the door shuts Duncan turns to Kyle.

"Where were we?" He smiles.

Kyle tries to make a run for it.

"When will you learn." Duncan grins as grabs Kyle and sends his knee into Kyles gut, causing Kyle to fall to the ground.

"Now what did you call me before?" he asks picking Kyle up off the floor.

"I'm sorry okay just please let me go." Kyle begs.

"I'm pretty sure that you called me a psycho." Duncan snarls.

"Please." Kyle begs knowing what his uncle is capable of.

"Remember your cousins are still a phone call away." Duncan laughs.

Kyle was scared of his cousins almost as much as his Uncle.

"I'll pay you the money I promise." Kyle mumbles.

"You better, or else I'll never leave you alone and who knows you might end up like your pathetic excuse of a mother." Duncan snarls.

Kyle could feel his blood pumping hard.

"That's your sister your talking about." Kyle yells.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Duncan screams.

Kyle backs up,

"If you don't get me the money by Friday, I'll call the boys to make sure you pay me the money, and they will make it painful. " Duncan snarls.

"I'll get it for you." Kyle mumbles.

Duncan drags Kyle outside.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Duncan grins.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asks.

"None of your ****ing business." Duncan snarls.

Duncan walks up to Kyle and slams a punch in to his cheek.

"Ahhh." Kyle screams.

Kyle falls to the ground.

"You are still so easy to push around, sometimes nothing changes. " Duncan laughs.

Duncan walks away and Kyle gets up.

"Kyle you home mate." Casey calls.

"Yea." Kyle replies.

Casey comes outside with Sasha and Rosie.

" What happened to your cheek?" Sasha asks.

Kyle freaked out he has to come up with some excuse.

"I was reaching something off the top shelf and it fell." Kyle lies.

"Klutz." Casey laughs.

Kyle smiles back mainly because he had managed to convince Casey that nothing was up.

"Where's your uncle? " Casey asks.

"He just went out." Kyle replies. As he goes inside.

"He's acting strange." Rosie mumbles.

"It's Kyle what do you expect? " Casey laughs.

Sasha hits him around the head.

"Kidding." Casey laughs.

Back inside Kyle was cleaning up, putting away CDs, clearing the table and doing the dishes.

Brax and Heath walk in with Ricky and Bianca.

" Well done boys, you managed not to turn this place into a complete mess while we were away. " Ricky smiles.

"Hey girls how was your trip?" Kyle asks.

"It was great, and i heard your good news." Ricky smiles.

"Huh?" Kyle asks.

"Your Uncle." Heath laughs.

"Oh yea." Kyle smiles walking back to his room.

"It always amazes me how little he talks. " Brax laughs.

Back in Kyle's room Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, his brothers were still oblivious to what was going on and he wanted to keep it that way at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle was sitting on his bed playing his guitar when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." He calls.

"Hey Kyle." Bianca smiles.

"Hey Bee." Kyle smiles.

"Here we got you something." Bianca smiles handing Kyle a CD.

"Thanks but you didn't have to get me anything." Kyle smiles.

"Well I bought something for Heath, Ricky bought something for Brax and we got Casey something for his birthday, we had to get you something." Bianca laughs.

"Cheers." Kyle grins.

Bianca sits on his bed next to him.

"What's it like having your Uncle back after all these years, has anything changed?" She asks.

Kyle thought about this for a moment.

"No nothing has changed." Kyle replies.

"That's great Kyle, I'll leave you to play on your guitar." Bianca smiles.

Everyone was still oblivious to what was going on even Bianca. If Bianca believed everything was okay then everyone would.

After a while Kyle lay down on his pillow and fell to sleep, he was exhausted, but it was the worst sleep he had, had since he was young.

 _flashback_

 _"Get up you little ****." Duncan screams._

 _11 year old Kyle struggled to push himself up but he finally managed to, his Uncle grabbed him by the arm and held it hard._

 _"Please." Kyle sobbed._

 _"What do you say then, you little thief." Duncan snarls._

 _"I'm sorry for taking food without asking." Kyle sobs his uncle was tightening the lock on his arm._

 _"Why did you do it?" Duncan snarls._

 _"I was hungry, please you haven't feed me in 4 days." Kyle whines._

 _"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river, and how dare you pass the blame on to me." Duncan screams and with one last movement he snaps Kyle's arm. Kyle falls to the floor and he can feel tears dripping from his eyes._

 _Duncan looms over a sobbing Kyle._

 _"I will make the rest of your life a living hell." Duncan laughs grabbing Kyle and taking him up to the attic._

 _"Please I need a cast." Kyle begs._

 _"Jackson, Anton, Joseph get in here." Duncan calls._

 _Kyle's gigantic cousins walk in._

 _"Yea dad." Anton asks not taking his menacing eyes off Kyle._

 _"I'm taking your pathetic excuse of a cousin to the hospital, he's crying over a broken arm." Duncan laughs wickedly._

 _"What a wimp." Joseph laughs._

 _"please look after the house we won't be long." Duncan laughs and grabs Kyle by his broken arm._

 _"Owwww." Kyle yells._

 _"Will you quit being a baby." Duncan snarls grabbing Kyle by the shoulders and shaking him, he stops and looks Kyle right in the eyes._

 _"You tell the doctors you tripped." Duncan snarls._

 _Kyle just nods his head he was scared of his uncle and knew that if he told the doctor what actually happened, his uncle would find a way to punish him._

 _After returning home from the hospital Kyle is taken to the attic._

 _"You've earned yourself 4 days in here." Duncan laughs as he padlocks the attic door._

 _Kyle looked around the room, all that was in there was a bucket and one blanket, his uncle did bring up a bottle of water each day but other than that there was only walls. Kyle sat down and erupted in loud sobs_.

end of flashback

Kyle woke up with a jolt, standing over him was Ricky.

"Sleeping Beauty, it's nearly dinner time." she laughs.

"Funny. " Kyle smiles.

He gets up and follows Ricky into the lounge, his uncle was back.

"Kylie, i'm back early. " he grins punching Kyle lightly in the shoulder.

"Uncle Kyle come play with me." Darcy smiles.

"Sure Darc." Kyle smiles happy to get away from his Uncle.

"Dinner." Ricky calls after a while.

They all sit down around the table.

"So Duncan, tell us about Uncle Kyle " Darcy asks.

"Well, he did well in school, he wasn't really into sport and he always knew that his actions had consequences." Duncan smiles.

"What sort of consequences?" Bianca asks.

"No guitar, No TV, the normal things." Duncan lies.

Kyle smiled along with everyone else but he didn't mean it.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Casey took Sasha and Rosie home, Heath and Bianca went to drop Darcy off at Cheryl's and Brax and Ricky went next door to the flat. This left only Kyle and his Uncle.

"Why are you back early?" Kyle asks.

"None of your business." Duncan snarls pushing hard past Kyle to get to his bedroom.

Kyle goes to his room and shuts the door, he lies back down on his bed and falls asleep once again.

When he wakes up the next morning only Bianca is home.

"Hey Bee, where is everyone else?" Kyle asks.

"Surfing." Bianca laughs.

Kyle got his bowl of cereal and sat down next to Bianca.

"Kyle, when's your birthday, i don't think we have celebrated it since you've lived here?" Bianca asks.

"August 15th." Kyle replies.

"That was last month! why didn't you tell us?" Bianca asks.

"I don't like making a big deal about it." Kyle shrugs.

That was a lie, he wanted someone at least one person to say happy birthday to him when it was his birthday, but his uncle and cousins didn't care, his birthday was actually the worst day of his life growing up because each year his Uncle and cousins would punish him simply because he was born on that day.

"How old are you now?" Bianca asks.

"B, does it really matter?" Kyle asks.

Bianca softly hit Kyle around the head.

"How old?" She asks again.

"I'm 23." Kyle smiles.

"Well happy 23rd last month Kyle." Bianca smiles as she pats Kyle on the shoulder and goes to hers and Heath's room

"Thanks Bee." Kyle smiles to himself.

Ever since he found his family he has finally stopped feeling like a waste of space like he did growing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyle was making his way to work, he really needs to clear his head,he doesn't know whether to stand up to his uncle for the first time in his life or to keep being his puppet. If he stood up to his uncle he would probably be beaten to a pulp but if he keeps being a puppet his uncle would never leave him alone. Kyle was still scared of his uncle even though he is not a kid anymore and if he stands up to his uncle it will only make his situation a whole lot worse.

Kyle didn't notice that he was being followed until he was shoved against a wall.

"Hey Kylie." Anton sneers.

He was way bigger than he was when he was 18 and even then Kyle was scared of him.

"Anton." Kyle manged to spill out.

"Boy's over here, guess what Kylie is shitting himself" Anton calls.

Around the corner comes Joseph and Jackson.

"There he is, how have you been?" Jackson sneers looking down at Kyle.

"Fine." Kyle mumbles.

"Look boys he's still scrawny." Joseph laughs holding Kyle tightly by his upper arm.

"Got the money yet?" Anton asks pushing Kyle hard against the wall.

"I have till Friday." Kyle winced.

"Dad changed it, you have to have it by tomorrow." Jackson laughs.

"I can't get that kind of money in one day." Kyle mutters but regretted it instantly when Anton gave him a punch in the gut.

"I'm a MMA fighter now, can you tell." He laughs as Kyle tries to catch his breath.

"Now here's what going to happen Kylie, either you give us $10,000 by tomorrow or we will come back for you and hunt you down," Anton sneers.

"It was $5000." Kyle moans.

"Well now we want five grand as well so it adds up to ten grand." Jackson laughs.

"I know that, i'm the only one out of us that actually passed school." Kyle yells but he knows he said the wrong thing straight away.

"Do you want to repeat that." Joseph snarls taking Kyle off Anton.

Kyle shakes his head.

"No, didn't think so, still a waste of space aren't you Kylie." Jospeh laughs and shoves Kyle hard against the wall causing him to hit the wall with such force that he fell the the ground.

The boys all walk way and Kyle finally manages to push himself up off the ground.

Kyle thought he would be used to this it happened nearly every day when he was younger, he was consistently being beaten up and bullied by his cousins.

 _Flashback_

 _13 year old Kyle was putting his books in his locker before 3rd period when he heard footsteps behind him._

 _"Hey Kylie." Anton smiles._

 _"Look guys, one day is all i ask please just leave me alone for one day." Kyle begs to his much bigger and stronger cousins._

 _"How about no." Jackson laughs as he shoves Kyle in his locker and padlocks it._

 _"Please, let me out." Kyle begs._

 _All he could hear was laughter from the outside and then silence, they must have walked away._

 _"Help." he calls._

 _Suddenly he hears footsteps._

 _"Is someone in there?" he heard a voice._

 _"Yes, please let me out." Kyle begs._

 _"Code?" The kid asks._

 _"18, 68, 31" Kyle replies._

 _Suddenly the door swings open._

 _"Thanks." he smiles._

 _"Who put you in there?" the kid asks._

 _Kyle decided to lie because the kid would probably tell a teacher and that would make thinks worse for him._

 _"Just a bunch of older kids." Kyle lies._

 _"I'm Hamish." the kid smiles._

 _"Kyle." Kyle replies._

 _"Wait are you, Anton, Joseph and Jackson's cousin?" Hamish asks._

 _"Yea." Kyle mutters he knows what is coming now it happened all the time._

 _"Look you seem like a great guy, but i want to make it through school without being shoved in a locker so i'm sorry but your cousins can't know i talked to you, can you just stay away from me." Hamish mutters and races off the class._

 _That afternoon when Kyle was walking home from school he was tripped over by Anton who was hiding behind a tree._

 _Suddenly he feels Jackson sitting on one shoulder and Joseph sitting on the other._

 _"How'd you get out of the locker?" Anton asks sitting across Kyle's chest._

 _Even though Hamish said he didn't want the boys to know he helped him and he told him to stay away, Kyle could completely understand and decided to lie._

 _"A teacher." Kyle sighs._

 _"What did you say to that teacher?" Jackson snarls._

 _"That an older kid put me in there, i promise i didn't dob you in." Kyle whimpers as Anton puts more weight on his chest._

 _"You better not have." Anton snarls._

 _"Please, i promise i didn't." Kyle begs._

 _They all get off him, but Anton gives him a kick in the ribs._

 _"See you at home Kylie." Joseph laughs as they all walk away._

 _It take a while for Kyle to get up but when he does he falls to the ground again, his ribs are killing him._

 _End of flashback_

Kyle remembered that he did get home that night but it took a while, and when he got home he was punished for being so late home from school, it was a huge beating that left his life hanging in the balance. 

He walked into the restaurant.

"You're late." Brax sighs and looks at Kyle with a worried expression, Kyle was never late.

"Sorry, i got held up." Kyle sighs.

"You know your uncle is so awesome he bench pressed 300kgs earlier today." Brax smiles.

Kyle knew from experience how strong his uncle was but acted surprised anyway.

"Really." He smiles.

"Yea, hard to believe he's related to you." Brax smiles.

"How come?" Kyle asks.

"Mate you're my little bro and i would never say anything hurtful to you but lets face it, you're not built for fighting or heavy lifting." Brax smiles he pats Kyle on the back on goes and checks on the chef.

Kyle knew that Brax wasn't meaning to hurt his feelings but growing up with his cousins he got so much abuse and teasing just for not being strong.

Just then his Uncle and cousins came in.

"Kylie." Anton laughs.

Kyle just struggles for words.

"Duncan, can i help you?" Brax asks.

"Yea, table for four please." Duncan grins.

"Kyle will show you." Brax grins.

Kyle makes his way to a free table and places four glasses on it.

"I'll come back soon to take your order." Kyle sighs.

"Mate are they your cousins?" Brax asks.

"Yep." Kyle replies.

"Four boys under one roof, your poor Uncle." Brax laughs as he walks to take a tables order.

"Yep, he had a horrible life." Kyle mumbles sarcastically as he checks the accounts are all in order.

The night didn't feel like it lasted that long. His Uncle and cousins didn't give him any trouble but that's probably because Brax was there.

"Mate, since you were late getting here you can clean up." Brax smiles.

"Fine Brax." Kyle sighs.

"See you at home." Brax smiles leaving Kyle alone in the restaurant.

Kyle had finished cleaning up for the night, now all he had to do was check that the money was all in order.

Suddenly he remembered that he had to give ten grand to his uncle and cousins, looking at the money in the safe Kyle sighed and locked up the safe for the night.

Kyle hoped he wouldn't regret not stealing the restaurants money, he was afraid of what his Uncle and cousins would do to him tomorrow but at least he didn't steal from his brothers.

As Kyle shut the restaurant for the night he wondered if he was ever going to get rid of his Psycho Uncle and his jerk cousins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't that late when Kyle arrived home so everyone was still up.

"Hey mate, your Uncle is staying on a motel with your cousins." Heath smiles.

Kyle just nods in response.

"Your cousin Anton is awesome, he is a really good MMA fighter." Casey grins.

"Yea." Kyle replies.

"It's funny how you are all related." Heath laughs.

"Yea your cousins are huge, and look at you" Casey laughs.

Everything just hit Kyle hard and he was sick of it, for the first time he let his guard down.

"Shut up okay, I know their huge can we just stop talking about it!" Kyle yells and rushes outside.

Brax and Heath rush outside to check on their brother.

"Mate?" Heath asks.

Kyle felt like he wanted to tell his brothers.

"You've been acting wierd lately." Brax frowns.

"Look guys I'm fine." Kyle smiles.

"You sure?" Heath asks.

"Yep." Kyle sighs.

Kyle knew that he should tell his brothers but he didn't want them to think he was weak and that he couldn't fight his own battles.

"Fine mate, i'm going to Yabbie Creak with Ricky all day tomorrow so just keep the place tidy. " Brax sighs.

"Wait where are you going Heath?" Kyle asks.

"To see Darcy. " Heath smiles.

"And Casey?" Kyle mumbles.

"Out with Sasha, Rosie and Dex all day. " Brax smiles.

"We called your Uncle and he's coming over so don't worry you won't be alone." Heath grins.

"He's coming here and none of you guys are home." Kyle mutters.

"Yea, whats the issue Kylie." Heath smiles.

"Nothing." Kyle forces a smile.

"Well I'm going to bed." Kyle fake yawns and rushes off to his bedroom.

Brax looks at Heath.

"Something is up." Brax frowns.

"Brax, he's fine just relax." Heath laughs.

In Kyle's room, Kyle was dreading the day to come, his Uncle and cousins would lay into him so bad, the last time Kyle didn't do something his Uncle told him to do he was left with his life hanging in the balance.

 _flashback_

 _15 year old Kyle was playing on his guitar in his closet sized room when there was a knock at the door._

 _"Kylie, dad wants you." Anton grunts._

 _Kyle put down his gutair and went downstairs._

 _"Kyle get over here you little shit." Duncan snarls._

 _Kyle slowly makes his way to his Uncle._

 _" I told you to not eat unless i give you permission" Duncan snarls grabbing Kyle by the shirt._

 _"I'm sorry." Kyle mumbles._

 _" oh you're sorry that fixes it." Duncan hisses throwing Kyle to the ground._

 _"Please." Kyle begs._

 _"you are pathetic, 15 years old and you look like you're about to cry." Duncan snarls._

 _He starts to kick Kyle in the ribs really hard._

 _" Please." Kyle begs again on the verge of tears._

 _He then grabs Kyle and bodyslams him to the ground._

 _"Ahhhhhhh." Kyle screams as the pain in his body increases._

 _Over and over his uncle kept hitting him the last thing Kyle remembers was seeing his uncles fist coming straight at his left eye._

 _end of flashback_

Kyle took off his shirt and turns towards the mirror and looked to his torso it was so bruised with big purple bruises that his Uncle and cousins have given him since they have been here.

Kyle checked his pockets for his phone.

" Seriously." Kyle mumbles he had left his phone at work.

He grabbed a t-shirt and his jacket and walked out to the lounge.

" I'll be back soon. " Kyle mumbles.

" Where are you going? " Bianca asks.

"Left my phone at work." Kyle sighs.

"Take the Ute. " Ricky smiles.

"Na I'll walk, i feel like a nice walk." Kyle smiles.

"But you walked home from work." Bianca laughs.

Kyle just shrugs.

"Fine but don't be too late it's about to get bad out there. " Ricky smiles.

"I'll be home in plenty of time don't worry mum." Kyle laughs and ducks to avoid a pillow being thrown at him.

Kyle shut the front door and started walking towards Angelos, he hated that he still had to act like there was nothing wrong but as he kept walking he decided screw it he was going to tell Brax and Heath as soon as he got home that means his uncle wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore, sure it would look like he was a wimp but Kyle knew what his Uncle and cousins were capable of and Kyle knew that they would be their absolute worst tomorrow.

Kyle was unlocking the surf club doors to open the restaurant when there was a knock on his head which made him loose conciseness but not before he realised he was dragged into a car.

Later on in the Braxton house, Brax was freaking out.

"Where the fuck is he." Brax frowns.

" Who?" Heath asks.

" Kyle, the girls said that he was going to the restaurant to pick up his phone and he's not back yet." Brax frowns.

" How long ago did he leave?" Heath asks.

" Ricky said a hour ago." Brax sighs He was worried for his younger brother.

" Have you tried to call him?" Heath asks.

" No the thought didn't cross my mind." Brax mutters sarcastically.

" Of course of tried to call him you idiot it was the first thing i did. " Brax frowns.

Casey comes in from his room.

"Hey, where's Kyle? " Casey asks.

"We don't know." Brax mumbles.

"Let's hope he's okay, let's go to bed I'm sure he'll be back later." Heath sighs.

Casey headed off to his room followed by Heath, but Brax stayed up, he was worried for Kyle.

After another 2 hours he got extremely worried and woke Heath up.

Meanwhile Kyle was slowly waking up.

"Dad, he's awake." Anton comes over and grab Kyle by the hood of his jacket and pulls him to his feet.

"Where's my money." Duncan snarls.

"I don't have it. " Kyle mumbles.

"You stupid boy, Anton warned you." Duncan laughs as Kyle tries to get away from him.

He twists Kyle's arm across his back until Kyle screams with pain.

Duncan then throws Kyle towards the ground and grins at his sons.

" Do your worst boys, there's no doubt Kylie will tell his big brothers the first chance he gets." Duncan laughs.

Suddenly all three of the boys start punching and kicking Kyle.

Kyle does he's absolute best to stay awake but the pain is too much for him and he drifts into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brax was freaking out now, calling Kyle every five minutes.

"I'm going to the restaurant." He mutters and starts to head towards the door.

"No Brax, there's a storm out there." Ricky sighs.

"So is Kyle. " Brax yells.

" Look Kyle's smart, he probably took shelter when he saw how bad it was getting." Heath yells back at Brax.

" I don't care if it's bad out there, Kyle might be hurt." Brax yells.

" Just call the restaurant. "Heath grunts.

Brax picks up the whole and dials the number for Angelos.

" Shit." He mutters when he hears the answer phone.

"Look guys maybe it is time to worry, it's Kyle we are talking about he would of called if something went wrong. " Bianca frowns.

" Exactly Bianca, doesn't this bother anyone else? " Brax grunts.

"Of course it bothers us Brax." Ricky snaps at him.

Brax looks out the window,

"He's out there somewhere. I need to find him." Brax sighs.

Meanwhile Kyle was slowly waking up.

"Ahh. " he grunts as he holds his ribs.

"Dad, Anton, Joseph he's awake." Jackson calls.

Kyle noticed that it was pouring down and that he was saturated.

Anton comes up to Kyle and pulls him to his feet.

"Please." Kyle begs trying to get away from Anton.

"You'll never get away unless we let you. " Anton snarls.

"Anton! Stop playing around give him to me." Duncan hisses.

Anton shoves Kyle towards Duncan.

Duncan grabs Kyle by the neck.

" I still can't believe that we are related to a scrawny little shit like you." Duncan laughs tightening his grip on Kyles neck.

" I'm not scrawny. " Kyle yells.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN." Duncan screams banging Kyle against a tree.

Kyle whimpers with pain.

"Do you know where we are Kylie?" Duncan asks.

Kyle shakes his head.

" Good, now when can you get me $ 10,000?" Duncan asks.

"I can't, I live with my brothers, I have to pay rent and it would take me so long to get the money. " Kyle whimpers as Anton comes behind him and twists his arms.

Suddenly Duncan's phone rings.

" Make sure he keeps quiet." Duncan instructs to the boys when he sees Brax on the caller ID.

The boys all grin with smirks as they surround Kyle.

Joseph pulls his arms behind his back and ties them with string tight and pulls him to the ground, Jackson grabs a towel out of the car and wraps it around Kyle's mouth and Anton looms over Kyle ready to do his worst.

"Hey Brax." Duncan answers.

" No me and the boys haven't seen Kyle. "

" We will call you if anything happens. "

"See ya."

Duncan hangs up the phone and turns to Kyle.

"Your brothers don't expect a thing." He laughs at Kyle's even more scared face.

"Get him up." Duncan sighs.

Anton grabs Kyle under the armpit and lifts him up he takes the towel off from around his mouth.

"We're going to let you go, but if you tell anyone that we are the ones who attacked you, we will kill your whole family, including your niece and nephew." Duncan laughs.

"How do you know about Harley, he's been at Cheryls the whole time you've been here?" Kyle asks.

"Heath told me." Duncan laughs.

"You wouldn't hurt a little kid. " Kyle mumbles.

"I gave you your first beating at three years old." Duncan laughs.

"You leave my family alone." Kyle growls walking up to Duncan.

Duncan punches Kyle in the eye causing him to fall to the ground.

"Do you really think that telling me what to do is going to end well for you? Stop acting like a big man" Duncan snarls.

Kyle stands up quickly and punches his uncle in the stomach which caused his uncle to loss his balance for a split second which Kyle used to push over his Uncle, his cousins were all away at that moment so he used his time to try and get away.

He runs as fast as he can to try and find a way back home, he stops to see where he is when he is flattened to the ground.

"Ohhh you're dead now Kylie." Joseph growls.

"Please." Kyle begs.

"Anton, dad over here. " Joseph calls.

Duncan walks up and grabs Kyle by the jacket.

"I'm still going to let you go, that's because I'm a nice guy but the deal has changed, if you tell them it was us that hurt you we won't only kill your family, we will kill you as well just like how I killed your mother a bullet right through the skull." Duncan growls.

Kyle boiled up with anger.

"Never talk about my mum." Kyle growls although his was shaking with fear.

"You mean my sister. " Duncan laughs.

"You lost the right to call her your sister the day you killed her." Kyle yells.

Duncan punches Kyle on the cheek and shakes him.

"NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Duncan screams right in Kyles face.

"We will take you home now, you have one week to get us the money or we will come for you again and you will get a whole lot worse than this." Duncan snarls as Anton gives Kyle a knock on the head causing him to fall unconscious, Kyle went limp and fell into his uncles arms.

"Let's chuck him in the car and take him to his house." Duncan instructs.

Anton and Jackson grab Kyle off their dad and take him to the car.

Brax and Heath are talking to Kat in the lounge.

"He's been gone for hours, he's not picking up his phone and its pouring down out there, it's not like Kyle." Brax sighs.

"When was the last time you saw Kyle?" Kat asks.

"Just before he left." Heath sighs now he was worried for his little brother.

"How was he acting?" Kat asks.

"Strange. " Brax replies.

"How was he acting strange? " Kat asks.

"He just was." Heath snaps he needed to know that his brother was okay.

Outside Jackson throws Kyle out of the car and as they speed away Duncan beeps the horn.

"What was that?" Heath grunts going outside to investigate, it had been raining hard for a whole three hours and he struggled to see through the rain but his eyes froze on Kyle lying there unconscious and very badly beaten.

"Kyle." He yells running up to his younger brother.

"Mate, it's okay I'm here." He mumbles holding Kyle who was freezing cold.

"BRAX!" he yells.

"Mate please wake up." Heath begs as Brax comes out with Kat.

"Kyle. " Brax mutters racing over beside Heath to check on Kyle.

"Brax someone wanted to hurt him bad." Heath mutters.

" no wonder he was acting weird but what sort of arsehole would do this to someone else?" Brax grunts.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kat asks.

"Yea help us get him inside and get him warm." Heath grunts.

Kat raced inside.

"Can you get him inside okay on your own I'm going to call the girls and Case?" Brax asks Heath.

"Yea all good." Heath mumbles as he scoops Kyle up.

"Mate, he'll be okay." Brax tries to reassure Heath but he isn't to sure himself.

Heath races Kyle inside and places him on the couch and then runs to get him blankets.

Heath hated seeing Kyle like this, his left eye was swollen, he had a split lip that was also fat and his face was covered in bruises. He didn't even want to think about the bruises that were hidden by his clothes.

Heath sat there looking at Kyle hoping that he would wake up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Heath still hadn't moved from beside Kyle.

"Mate, is he still cold?" Brax asks.

Heath reaches over and touches Kyle's arm.

"A bit." Heath mutters.

"Take his shirt off and I'll get him a dry one." Brax sighs as he rushes off to Kyle's room.

Heath reaches over and takes off Kyle's jacket and t-shirt, but freezes when he sees Kyle's torso, Kyle wasn't just beaten he was assaulted.

Brax walks back in with a dry t-shirt but his eyes bulge at the sight of Kyle.

"We need to find who did this and we need to make them pay. " Heath grits through his teeth.

Brax chucks the tshirt to Heath and Heath slips it on Kyle and pulls the blankets up more.

"We will find them Heath but don't do anything stupid." Brax sighs.

"You're kidding me aren't ya, there's no way I'm letting the psycho dickheads get away with this. " Heath yells.

"And we also aren't going to end back in lock up. " Brax yells.

"Well, let's just let the dickheads who attacked Kyle get away." Heath screams.

Unknown to the boys Kyle was slowly waking up.

"Brax, Heath." Kyle mumbles.

"Mate." Heath smiles putting a hand in Kyle's shoulder.

Brax stands beside Heath. Kat comes in carrying more blankets.

"Who did this to you mate?" Brax asks as he chucks the blankets over Kyle.

Kyle shifts uncomfortably.

"Who was it mate?" Heath asks.

"I got jumped by random guys, they knocked me out and drove me to the national park." Kyle lies.

"How'd you get away?" Brax asks

"They let me go." Kyle groans as he tries to sit up and he feels pain in his ribs.

"Lie down mate. " Heath sighs as he softly pushes Kyle down.

"Who were they, do you think you could describe them?" Kat asks.

"No. " Kyle lies he loved his family and didn't want them dead.

"Then there's nothing we can do sorry." Kat sighs.

"Kyle please try and remember something. " Brax begs.

"There were four of them." Kyle mumbles.

"Approximate ages?" Kat asks.

"Three young and one older " Kyle sighs.

"Is there anything else you can remember." Kat asks.

"No." Kyle replies.

"Call me if he remembers anything else." Kat smiles.

Kat leaves the room leaving the boys alone.

"Are you okay mate?" Brax asks.

"Bit sore." Kyle mumbles, Kyle had completely changed his mind from before, he wasn't going to put anyone else in danger.

"Why did they attack you?" Heath asks.

"I don't know. " Kyle mumbles.

"You gotta think, or else they will get away with it." Heath grunts.

"There's nothing I can do Heath." Kyle mumbles.

"Just leave him Heath he needs to rest." Brax sighs.

"What he needs is to know that it won't happen again." Heath yells.

Kyle shuffled uncomfortably knowing that it would happen again if he didn't give his uncle and cousins the money.

"Mate is there something you aren't telling us?" Heath asks.

"No." Kyle mumbles.

"What is it mate?" Heath asks.

"Nothing." Kyle protests.

"Heath just leave him." Brax growls.

Heath leaves the room muttering to himself.

"Mate are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us?" Brax asks.

"Yea Brax there's nothing. " Kyle lies through his teeth.

Brax walks off, Kyle wasn't usually a good liar but luckily he had managed to convince Brax once again


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle woke up slowly on the couch and shifted slightly.

"Ahh." He grunts.

Bianca comes running to his side.

"Kyle just breath, you're really hurt you need to rest," Bianca mumbles as she places a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Bianca." Kyle mumbles.

"Kyle I'm here, just relax." Bianca sighs.

"Can you help me get up?" Kyle begs.

"Are you crazy Kyle, you were crying out a second ago." Bianca sighs.

"I just need to walk around for a bit," Kyle begs looking at Bianca with his brown eyes.

"Kyle..." Bianca starts.

"Please." Kyle begs.

Kyle hated being useless and at the moment he felt it, he had to get up.

"If Brax and Heath find out they are both going to kill me." Bianca sighs.

"I'll take the blame just please Bianca I need to get up," Kyle begs.

"Fine Kyle." Bianca huffs as she helps Kyle to his feet.

"How do you feel?" Bianca asks.

"Bianca, I'm fine." Kyle sighs.

But after one more step, he falls flat on his face.

"Ah." Kyle cries out.

Brax comes running in.

"Kyle." He yells running up to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Brax." Bianca apologies as she stares at Kyle who is holding his ribs in agony.

"It's fine Bianca I know it would have been this idiots idea," Brax grunts as he pulls Kyle to his feet.

"Are you thick or something Kyle why would you try and walk you have been assaulted just yesterday and we don't even know who did it, look after yourself, you idiot." Brax grunts.

"I hate being useless." Kyle grunts.

"I don't care Kyle, you are going to lie down on that couch and let everyone run around after you until you have recovered." Brax grunts softly placing Kyle on the couch.

"But." Kyle protests.

"No buts Kyle," Brax grunts walking away from his brother.

"Keep an eye on him, he doesn't move and make sure he eats I'm going to the restaurant." Brax sighs to Bianca.

"Look after yourself mate." Brax mumbles as he passes Kyle and lightly taps him on the shoulder.

"Get comfy Kyle." Bianca sighs as she sits in the armchair.

"You don't need to babysit me you know Bianca." Kyle laughs.

"Kyle let me explain something to you, your brothers may act like the big, tough guys who never cry, but they were generally scared when you never came home, if they lost you or Casey it would kill them, and since i'm married to Heath the same goes for me." Bianca sighs.

"But I'm not a little kid." Kyle sighs.

"Kyle you are 23, Casey is 21, Heath is 29 and Brax are 32, you may not be a little kid but you are defiantly little compared to them." Bianca laughs.

"So no matter how old Case and I get we are always going to be the baby brothers." Kyle sighs.

"Yep, pretty much Kyle," Bianca laughs.

"You really scared you brothers Kyle, if you can remember anything please tell us," Bianca begs.

Kyle just wished he could but he would endanger everyone else.

"Kyle?" Bianca asks.

"No can't remember." Kyle lies.

"Just sleep Kyle, looks like you need it." Bianca sighs.

"Thanks." Kyle mumbles.

"Sorry Kyle but its true you need sleep." Bianca mutters.

Kyle rests down on his pillows and goes to sleep.

If Kyle told his family what happened he would end up getting a bullet through the skull just like his mother.

flashback

8-year-old Kyle Bennett was playing cards with his mum.

"Snap." he yells as he sees a pair and grins when he wins the game.

"You're getting too good at this little man." Lisa Bennett laughs as her son gathers all the cards.

"Mum, will dad ever come back?"Kyle asks.

"Kyle you know your dad has another family." Lisa sighs.

"I know but what makes me so different why can't he visit me more?" Kyle asks.

"Because you're a whiny little shit." Duncan grunts as he enters the room.

"Get out of my house Duncan, you know that you are no longer welcome here." Lisa yells.

"Oh please, Lisa when have I ever listened to you." Duncan sneers grabbing Kyle by the back of his T-shirt.

"Mum." Kyle cries out struggling to get away from his Uncle.

"Let my son go." Lisa yells.

Duncan pulls out a gun and holds it to Kyle's temple.

"Mum, please make him stop." Kyle sobs.

"Duncan let my son go please I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt my baby," Lisa begs.

"I want you gone so ill get all mum and dads money." Duncan snarls.

"Okay you can have it all just please let Kyle go he's just a kid," Lisa begs.

" Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill your precious baby I have something different planned for him." Duncan snarls.

"But as for you." Duncan laughs as he sends a bullet straight into his sister's skull.

"Mum!" Kyle yells as he tries to get to his mother.

"You listen here, I hate being related to you but have to live with it." Duncan grunts.

"You're going to jail." Kyle yells trying to get away from his uncle.

"You think so do you, you listen here you little shit, if you tell anyone what happened here tonight i will make sure you have a very slow very painful death." Duncan snarls as he grab Kyle tightly by the upper arm.

End of flashback.

Kyle slowly woke up, he could hear voices around him but he couldn't pick them up.

"Brax?" He mumbles.

"Right here mate," Brax mutters placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Brax asks.

"Yea, Brax i need to tell you something." Kyle mumbles.

"What is it mate?" Brax asks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What is it mate?" Brax asks again.

"Yea mate are you okay?" Duncan asks Kyle, Kyle realized that the others around him were his uncle and cousins.

"Ummm. " Kyle mumbles.

"Mate? " Brax asks.

"I'm hungry. " Kyle sighs.

"I'll make you some toast." Brax chuckles.

Duncan stares at Kyle and raises his eyebrows.

"Can I have pizza?" Kyle asks knowing that his Uncle wanted to talk to him.

"Sure Kyle, Duncan make sure he does nothing. " Brax smiles as he hands Kyle back his cellphone and shuts the front door.

As soon as the car starts and pulls away Duncan goes up to Kyle and grabs him hard by the shoulder.

"You weren't about to tell him were you Kyle?" Duncan asks.

"No." Kyle mumbles.

Duncan grabs Kyle harder by the shoulder.

"That's a lie and you know it." Duncan snarls.

"Can I bash in his pretty little face dad?' Anton asks.

"Not yet but if Kylie doesn't give us the money soon you can do whatever you want to him." Duncan laughs.

"Please just leave me alone and I'll never tell anyone anything." Kyle begs.

"You're kidding me aren't you. " Anton laughs.

"Brax could beat all of you guys up." Kyle yells.

"Well he's never going to find out is he." Duncan snarls tightening his grip on Kyle again.

"No." Kyle mumbles.

"Good, now meet us on the pier in a weeks time with $10,000 or else. " Duncan snarls.

"Okay." Kyle mumbles trying to find out how he can get the money.

"If you even think about telling anyone we will make you regret it." Duncan snarls.

Suddenly the door opens and Heath walks in.

"You alright mate? " Heath asks Kyle.

Kyle looked in between Heath and Duncan.

"Yea I'm good. " Kyle lies.

"Where's Brax? " Heath asks.

"Getting pizza." Kyle smiles.

"Way to go Kylie bossing the big fella around." Heath laughs.

"Yea." Kyle grins.

"You can go now boys, I'll look after Kylie you guys can come back tomorrow. " Heath smiles.

"See ya mate." Anton grins.

Heath lifts Kyles feet up and sits on the other end of the couch.

"You seem, tense mate, are you okay?" Heath asks looking worryingly at Kyle.

"Yea like I said I'm good." Kyle manages a smile.

"I'm just worried about you mate." Heath sighs.

"Well, there's no need to be. " Kyle sighs.

After 10 minutes Brax comes back in with pizza.

"I knew you would be home, you can smell food from a mile away, can't you. " Brax laughs as he hands Heath a pizza.

"Here Kyle, Hawaiian. " Brax smiles.

"Cheers Brax." Kyle grins.

"Can you remember anything else? " Brax asks.

"No." Kyle mumbles.

"Okay, all good." Brax frowns.

Kyles mind was racing he knew that he has to get the money, he pulled out his phone and checked his account details.

Kyle Braxton: $12, 000

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, all he has to do was take $10,000 out and his life was safe again.

"Why you checking your account details," Heath asks snatching Kyles phone out of his hands.

Kyle just lay there looking down at his hands avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Answer the question Kyle. " Brax yells so loud it caused Kyle to flinch.

Kyle looked up at his two older brothers wondering if he should tell them the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyle knew he should tell his brothers but what if that put the family in danger.

"Kyle answers the question, why are you checking your bank account?" Heath asks.

"Because I'm saving up for a car of my own." Kyle lies quickly.

Brax and Heath look at each other confused.

"Why? Between us, we have plenty of cars, mine, Ricky's, Bianca's and Heath's." Brax explains.

"Yea but I'm 23 I need my own car soon."Kyle shrugs.

"And you're sure that's all that is bothering you?" Brax asks.

"Yep," Kyle lies.

"Okay mate." Heath smiles and passes Kyles phone back to him.

Brax and Heath left Kyle alone and Kyle breathed a big sigh of relief,

"That was too close." Kyle murmurs.

A few days passed and nothing had changed. Bianca and Ricky insisted on doing everything for Kyle, Brax and Heath kept questioning him what felt like every 5 minutes, Duncan and Anton came around to threaten Kyle and all Kyle did all day was lie down. But after three frustrating days Kyle was finally able to go out of the house.

"I'm going to work," Kyle yells through the house.

Brax comes running to him.

"I'll drive you." He smiles.

Kyle shakes his head.

"Kyle I'm going to drive you." Brax grunts.

"But I'm fine." Kyle protests.

"Get in the Ute." Brax orders.

"Fine." Kyle huffs he had finally managed to get off the couch and now Brax was still babysitting him.

Kyle slumps into the passenger seat and Brax comes out quickly after.

"How long are you going to treat me like a baby for." Kyle grunts.

"Till you tell me who attacked you." Brax grunts.

"I already told you I don't know." Kylie lies.

"Fine then look forward to me taking you everywhere you need to go." Brax smiles.

Kyle grunts he couldn't live like this for the rest of his life.

"Hey, it's your Uncle." Brax smiles and pulls over.

"Kyle it is so good to see you on your feet again." Duncan grins and Kyle can see the evil glint in his uncle's eyes.

"Yea." Kyle mumbles.

"Hey, Kyle why don't you spend the day with your Uncle." Brax smiles.

"But I have work." Kyle frowns.

"Just go, Kyle,before I change my mind." Brax grins.

Kyle slowly gets out of the car and walks towards his Uncle, Brax pulls away leaving Kyle with his Uncle.

As soon as Brax pulls away and is out of sight Duncan grabs Kyle by the shirt.

"Can you get us the money?" Duncan asks.

"Yea I just need to take it out of my bank." Kyle mumbles.

Duncan lets Kyle go and straightens his shirt.

"Good boy." Duncan grins wickedly.

"What are you planning to do with the money?" Kyle asks.

Duncan grabs Kyle by his shirt again.

"it's none of your fucking business." Duncan snarls shaking Kyle.

"is there a problem here?" John asks as him and Marilyn walk past.

"Don't worry John it's all good." Kyle grins as his uncle playfully punches him in the arm, he knew John would tell Brax if he thought anything was up so he has to lie his way out of it.

"You must be Duncan, Kyles uncle it's so nice to meet you." Marilyn smiles.

"You must be Kyles neighbors John and Marilyn." Duncan smiles , one of the things that Kyle really hated about his family was that all of them were polite when they needed to be.

"Yea mate, so you raised Kyle?" John asks.

"Yep from a young age after his mother died," Duncan explains.

"Well, you must have done a great job." Marilyn smiles.

Kyle just felt like leaving but he couldn't or else it would look suspicious.

Luckily John and Marylin had to go.

Duncan grabs Kyle by the back of the neck.

"Let's go get my money." Duncan snarls.

"Just give me till tonight." Kyle begs.

Duncan snarls down at Kyle and Kyle lowers his head.

"It's early anyway so what's the issue." Kyle mumbles.

Duncan presses Kyle up against a tree as he grabs Kyle by the shirt again.

"Did you just question me?" Duncan growls.

Kyle shakes his head and looks down at his shoes.

"Good." Duncan lets go of Kyles shirt and give him a slight slap on the neck.

Kyle wanted to get the money and hopefully it would get his uncle and cousins out of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle was shaking with fear he hated what was happening what if he got the money and his Uncle and Cousins still didn't leave

His uncle had just pulled up to the bank.

"You listen here Kylie, you are going to get that cash and then get right back in this car for stage two." Duncan snarls.

"Stage two, no way I'm done after this." Kyle mumbles.

Duncan grabs him by his hair and pulls it back causing his head to be thrown back.

"If you don't I will come after your little niece and nephew." Duncan growls.

Kyle's face falls.

"please leave them alone, don't touch them." Kyle begs.

"Then we have an understanding." Duncan grins slapping him on the neck.

Kyle gets out of the car and gets the money

He was worried what his brothers would say when 10 grand went missing from his bank account without buying anything.

Hemanages to get the money and goes back out to his Uncle clunching the money in his hand.

"Kylie, your such a good boy." Duncan laughs.

"Just please leave me and my family alone now." Kyle begs.

"You finish stage two or I'll do the world a favour and take you off it." Duncan snarls.

"My brothers will find you if you kill me, They willnever stop until they find you." Kyle mumbles.

"They won't come after me they will thank me they hate you and I don't blame them, youthink your family actually loves you, oh come on Kylie you and me both know that that's not true no one loves you because you are pathetic the only person who ever loved you was your mother and look how she turned out you are an unloved little shityou'll never find love no matter how hard you try because someone would have to be stupid to love you, you are a waste of space, you never belonged on this earth and you never will, so maybe I will do the world a favour and kill you after you finish the job, and if you stuff it up I have people on the inside who can make your life absolute hellso if I was you I wouldn't stuff it up." Duncan snarls.

"So matter what I'll turn out dead in the end?" Kyle mumbles.

"And your surprised about this, you're 23 Kylie you are lucky I let you live this long." Duncan hisses.

Duncan drives off.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kyle asks.

"How about you stop talking before I give you something to really worry about." Duncan snarls.

Kyle looks out the window and sighs, he was never going to get rid of his Uncle and his Cousins.

"if I'm going to die no matter what I'm not doing whatever stage two is." Kyle mumbles.

"Did you forget what I said about your niece and nephew?" Duncan growls.

Kyle just nods he was stuck in, this was bad.

If he did the job he would die, if you didn't do the job he would die and Darcy and Harley would get hurt, if he stuffed up the job he would go to prison and Duncan had friends who could make his life helland if he told his family it would put them in danger.

Duncan arrived at the motel room, Antonwas waiting for him, he grabbed him roughly out of the seat and pulled him into the motel room.

"Does Kylie know the plan?" Joseph asks.

"He doesn't know what he's doing yet." Duncan explains as Kyle whimpers when Antontwists his arm.

"Anton just let him go for 5 minutes." Duncan growls.

Anton glares at his father and just tightens his hold on Kyle.

"Please." Kyle begs as he can feel tears dropping from his eyes.

Anton tightens it again.

"Every time you make a noise I will tighten the hold." Anton hisses in Kyle's ear.

"Anton let him go, you can ruff him up a little later." Duncan growls.

Anton stares at his father he lets Kyle's arm go but holds on to the back of his shirt.

"Tomorrow people are going to be delivering a package here for us and its your job to pick it up." Duncan grins.

"What sort of package?" Kyle asks.

Anton shoulders him in the back and Kyle falls to the ground in a heap.

"No questions." Anton snarls.

" I'mdoing the job the least I deserve is to know what the job is." Kyle mumbles on the floor.

"You don't deserve anything you pathetic loser." Anton hisses.

"It's Cannibis and Cocaine." Jackson sighs.

"Jackson! Why'd you tell him?" Anton asks appalled at his brother.

"what's he going to do about it anyway." Jackson shrugs.

"your brother is right, Kyle knows the consequences if he talks." Duncan sighs.

Kyle pushes himself off the ground.

Jackson grabs him by the back of his shirt but less rough than Anton.

"So meet us back here tomorrow or else." Duncan snarls.

"They are illegal drugs, highly illegal and you want me to pick them up?" Kyle asks.

"yes or didn't you catch that all." Anton snarls.

"No I got it I'll be back here tomorrow." Kyle mumbles.

"if you aren't we will come after your precious nephew and niece." Anton snarls as he sends a punch into Kyles gut.

Kyle managed to find a bus home and as he walked up to his house he remember that this night was going to be the last night he could spend with his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kyle entered the house and everyone was having dinner.

"Hey Kylie, how was your day?" Heath asks.

"Good." Kyle lies.

"Here have some pizza." Brax smiles and hands him a piece.

Kyle gives them a strange look as he sits on the couch.

"What?" Brax asks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kyle mumbles.

"You're our little brother." Heath grins.

"Half-brother." Kyle mutters.

"So what difference does it make?" Brax mutters as everyone looks at Kyle.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Kyle mumbles.

"Na I am worried, who put it in your mind that we care that you're only our half brother?" Brax asks.

"It doesn't matter,okay." Kyle mumbles knowing he has already said too much.

"Look it does matter, what else did they say?" Heath asks.

Kyle looks down at his hands.

"Nothing." Kyle lies badly.

"Kylie, you suck at lying, you know that right?" Heath mutters.

"What else did they say and who are they?" Brax grunts.

"That you didn't love me and wouldn't care if I died." Kyle mumbles.

"Who Kyle, who are they?" Heath asks.

"I can't tell you." Kyle cries suddenly bursting out in tears.

Heath and Brax sat beside their brother while the others just watched.

"Why Kyle, Why can't you tell us?" Heath asks as he holds his brother's shoulder.

"Cause they threatened to kill all of you, I don't want you to get hurt, they were even going to kill Darcy and Harley I can't let them." Kyle sobbed.

"Kyle you need to tell us do we can stop them." Brax mutters.

Kyle looks up at his two older brothers and says the four words that could put his whole family in danger.

"My cousins and Uncle." Kyle sobs as he erupts in tears in his brother's arms.

Sorry this chapter is so short I just wanted this one to be when Kyle tells his family what's going on


	13. Chapter 13

They all stare at Kyle.

"Your Uncle and cousins?" Heath asks.

Kyle just nods his head was in his hands and he was sobbing quietly.

Brax crouches down to his brothers level again.

"Kyle were they the ones who attacked you?" Brax asks and was dreading the answer.

Kyle looks up at his older brother with big red puffy eyes and slowly nods.

"The bastards." Brax growls.

Now it was Heaths turn to crouch down to Kyle's level.

"Mate, did they treat you like that when you were growing up?" Heath asks.

Kyle just puts his head in his hands and refuses to look at his brothers.

Heath stands up feeling he got his answer.

He looks at Brax who nods.

"Girls can you give us a minute?" Brax asks.

"No Brax we care about Kyle just as much as you do." Bianca protest and Ricky and Sasha agree standing there with their arms folded.

"Look at him the less people that are around the better." Heath mutters pointing at Kyle who still has his head in his hands.

"You have 20 minutes until we barge back in here." Ricky mutters walking away with the girls.

"Mate it's just us now." Casey whispers at his brother who still hadn't moved.

"I put you all in danger." Kyle cries out.

"Kyle please can you tell us in depth what is going on?" Heath asks.

Kyle just shakes his head.

"Why not mate?" Brax asks.

"Cause you're the best family I have ever had I don't want you to be killed, you don't deserve it just because my Uncle and cousins hate me." Kyle sobs.

"Kyle please." Brax begs.

Kyle just looks up at his older brother and nods.

"The day my Uncle arrived in Summer Bay he told me I had to give him five grand if I wanted him to leave, that night he beat me up really bad. The next day he threatened to call my cousins if I didn't give him the money. A few days later my cousins arrived and said I had to get them 5 grand as well but the date had changed and now I had to have it by the next day. That night they kidnapped me and took me off to the national park and kept threatening me and telling me that if I told you they would kill you, I tried to run away but when they caught up with me they threatened to kill me as well if I didn't give them the money, so yea they beat me up and dropped me off at our house and when I saw my Uncle today I took ten grand out of my savings to give to them, but then I was taken to their house and they told me what I had to do next and it's a drug pick up with cocaine and Cannibis. They said if I do the job they willkill me afterwards, if I stuff up the job they having people on the inside that can make my life a living hell and if I don't do the job they will kill me and hurt Darc and Harley." Kyle sobs.

Heath comforts his younger brother.

Brax asks Kyle a question that he hopes Kyle will say no to.

"Kyle did your Uncle even physically or sexually assault you?" Brax asks.

Kyle nods.

"Physically or sexually?" Heath asks feeling sick.

"Both." Kyle croaks.

"How old were you when he first abused you?" Casey asks.

"Physically I was three and sexually I was ten I guess." Kyle mumbles.

Talking about it made Kyle remember just how it happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Ten year old Kyle was getting ready for bed when his Uncle came in._

 _"Hey Kylie." He grins as he pushes Kyle down and takes off his PJ shirt._

 _"Uncle Duncan, what are you doing?" Kyle asks._

 _"Shhhhh." Duncan grins as he lies down beside Kyle._

 _He pulls Kyle towards him hard and Kyle whimpers._

 _"Shhhhh Kylie, just relax." Duncan smiles as he continues to sexually assault his nephew._

 _End of Flashback._

"Mate?" Heath asks putting his hand on Kyle shoulder.

"Sorry bad memory." Kyle mumbles.

"What about your cousins?" Heath asks.

"What about them?" Kyle mumbles.

"Did they ever hurt you?" Heaths asks.

Kyle nods his head.

"In school I was their punching bag." Kyle mumbles.

 _Flashback_

 _Sixteen year old Kyle was talking to a girl when his cousins came up behind him._

 _"Hey Bekki what you doing talking to this loser?" Anton asks his girlfriend._

 _"Anton, he's sweet I don't know what you have against him." Bekki smiles and kisses her boyfriend._

 _"I've got to go, I'll see you around Kyle." Bekki smiles and walks away._

 _Anton shoves Kyle hard against a locker._

 _"Kylie what have I told you, you aren't allowed any friends." Joseph snarls._

 _"Come on guys we were just talking." Kyle begs._

 _"Let's give her something to talk about then." Anton laughs as he lifts Kyle off the ground._

 _"Come on boys Kylie disobeyed us so he needs to be punished." Anton laughs._

 _Kyle wriggled trying to get away._

 _"Where to Anton?" Jackson asks._

 _"I'll show you." Anton laughs._

 _They get to the gym._

 _"Shirt and shorts off Kylie." Anton orders._

 _"What? Why?" Kyle asks._

 _"Cause I said so" Anton snarls._

 _Kyle takes off his shirt and reluctantly takes off his shorts._

 _Standing there only in his underwear he is shoved into the girls locker rooms and Anton and Joseph hold the door closed._

 _"come on guys please." Kyle begs but it's too late out come the cell phone and Kyle knew that tomorrow he will be the laughing stock of the school and no one would want to talk to him._

 _End of flashback_

The boys looked at him not knowing what to say.

"If I don't do this job tomorrow our whole family is in danger." Kyle mumbles.

"There's no way your doing the job Kyle tomorrow we are going to go to your uncle and cousins motel room and show them whose boss." Heath mutters.

"They'll kill me." Kyle mumbles.

"Kyle they are never coming near you again, you hear me." Brax mumbles looking Kyle straight in the eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Heath was woken up in the middle of the night by screams of terror coming from Kyle's room.

"Please... I'm sorry. Noooooo" he screamed in his sleep, Heath rushes over to him.

"Mate, I'm here." Heath sighs.

"Please, Uncle Duncan I'm sorry." Kyle sobbed.

"Kyle, everything's going to be okay." Heath sobs feeling his heart break for his brothers fear.

"Look I'm sorry, please no more it hurts." Kyle sobs.

"Kyle please wake up." Heath screams.

Kyle's eyes open slowly and he screams.

"Kyle it's me Ky." Heath sobs.

"Heath?" Kyle asks.

"Yea mate." Heath sighs.

"I'm scared," Kyle admits erupting in sobs.

"We're going to make sure they never come near you again." Heath promises.

"I thought they were never going to come near me again when I arrived in the bay, yet here they are still making me scared of being by myself they aren't going to stop until I'm dead, just like my mum." Kyle cries out.

Heath's heart broke.

"You listen to me Kyle they are never going to hurt you again and if they do I'll make them pay."'Heath promises.

"But their huge and there's four of them." Kyle sobs.

"Kyle I'll be fine but hopefully it doesn't come to that." Heath smiles.

"Heath, can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" Kyle asks.

"Do you want me to get Brax?" Heath asks, he's not normally the brother that Casey and Kyle talk about this stuff with.

"No, I want to tell you." Kyle mumbles looking up at Heath with his brown eyes wide and full of tears.

"Sure mate." Heath whispers.

"When I was eight my uncle barged in our house, he had a gun. He pulled me towards him and threatened to kill me if my mum didn't agree to make sure he got all of my grandparent's money, my mum agreed but as long as he didn't hurt me so my uncle shot my mum through the skull and killed her." Kyle cries out.

"Mate, Kyle I'm so sorry to hear that." Heath whispers.

"I wanted to tell the police but he threatened to give me a long and painful death if I did." Kyle sobs.

"Mate," Heath whispers feeling tears in his eyes as he looks at Kyle who is sobbing his heart out.

"We will protect you no matter what." Heath promises as he hugs his younger brother tightly.

Heath had never seen Kyle this scared ever and that scared Heath himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heath had slept the whole night on Kyle's bed sitting up and resting his head against the wall, Kyle hadn't woken up at all after he went to sleep, But he didn't want to leave his little brother alone after he was upset and afraid.

Heath was waking up slowly and he fixed the pain in his neck.

He gets out of bed and walks to the lounge.

"Where'd you get to last night?" Bianca asks.

"Kyle was in a bad way." Heath sighs.

"Why? What happened?" Braxasks panicking.

"I played the big brother last night, he was screaming sobbing his heart out." Heath sighs.

"Is he okay now?" Braxasks.

"He's sleeping.' Heath sighs.

"What was he freaking out about?" Braxasks.

"His uncle, he's scared Brax, Duncan killed his mum in front of him and threatened to kill him ifhe told anyone." Heath sighs.

Kyle comes out his brown hair sticking up everywhere.

"Kyle are you okay?" Heath asks.

"Yea, did you sleep on my bed last night?" Kyle asks.

"Yea mate, i was worried about you." Heath smiles.

"Cheers mate, you're a great Brother." Kyle smiles.

"I know just remember that the next time i annoy you." Heath laughs ruffling up his already messy hair.

"Kyle do you want a cup of tea?" Ricky asks.

"Yea Rickthat would be great thank you." Kyle sighs.

"Mate, we will fix this." Brax reassures him.

"Brax its well past fixing." Kyle sighs.

"What do you mean mate?" Heath asks.

"The damage has been done, Duncan and my cousins are not going to leave me alone no matter what we do, they have always found a way and they'realways going to find a way." Kyle grunts running hands though his hair.

"Kyle you listen to me, they will NEVER you hear me NEVER hurt you again, and if they do they'll have us to deal with." Brax sighs putting his arm around his brother.

"My whole life my uncle and cousins have been there right beside me making sure my life is miserable, do you really think you'll be able to stop them, Anton's a MMA fighter and Jackson and Joseph can fight as well and my Uncles a psychopath." Kyle suddenly  
cries out as Ricky puts his cup of tea down.

"Kyle that part of your life is over now, i don't care how good they are at fighting we will stop them and we will make them pay for putting you through everything they put you through." Braxsighs.

"Brax if they find out that I've told anyone you don't want to know what will happen." Kyle mumbles.

"Kyle we already told you that they'recoming no where near you." Brax sighs.

"But how do you know that?" Kyle asks.

"Cause we will make sure they don't." Heath promises sitting beside Kyle.

"You're great big brothers you know that right."Kyle smiles.

"Yea we know." Brax smiles slapping Kyle on the back.

Kyle grabs his tea and drinks it while the boys watch tv when the time came they all got up and headed towards the car to fix the problem that has been going on for 23 years.


	16. Chapter 16

The Braxton's walk up to Duncan and his sons motel room and Kyle takes a step back.

"Mate we have this handled okay they won't hurt you," Brax reassures him.

Kyle just nods and continues to follow them. Brax knocks on the door and Duncan opens it and looks angry.

"It's about time you little shit." Duncan snarls but his face is filled with shock when he sees Brax at the door and not Kyle.

"Now Duncan, I'm going to teach you something about my family, no one messes with them." Brax growls.

"Are you really calling that pathetic waste of space family, he will never be anyone's family cause he doesn't deserve one." Duncan snarls and Brax, Heath and Casey finally got to see Duncan's bad side.

"You see that's where you are wrong, Kyle is one of the most deserving people to have a family that you could find, especially after how you treated him growing up." Brax snarls.

"Oh did little Kylie go crying to you." Anton hisses.

Kyle just looked down at his shoes.

Heath approaches Anton ready to give him a punch.

"Heath, not now." Brax orders.

Heath takes a step back but keeps glaring at Anton.

"You are going to leave Kyle alone from now on, you hear me, you are not to ask anything of him or even talk or look at him." Brax snarls.

"oh yeah, and whose going to stop us?" Duncan asks smiling.

"we are." Heath snarls.

"do you want to see what we are capable of Heath?" Duncan asks.

"you act so tough but you are just your regular bullies, weak I bet with one punch I will be able to drop you." Brax snarls.

"We are tough just ask Kylie over there." Joseph laughs.

"Why do you treat him like that?" Casey asks.

"cause he doesn't deserve a good life he's a waste of space and always will be one day you will wake up and realise we were doing you a favour taking him out of your life." Duncan laughs.

"where is your other son Jackson?" Heath asks.

"behind you." Anton laughs.

They all turn around and Jackson has his arm tightly around Kyle's throat.

"So you're not going to hurt us or else Jackson will kill him right in from of you." Duncan laughs as Jackson pulls out a gun from his pocket.

"You're a horrible person Duncan and one day it will come back and bite you." Brax growls.

"oh, I'm so scared of you Darryl if you or either of your meathead brothers even come near me or my sons, Jackson will send a bullet straight through Kyle" Duncan hisses and smiles with delight.

Heath starts to walk up but then he hears the gun go off and Kyle screams with pain.

They turn around and there's blood coming out of his shoulder.

"next on goes through somewhere important I can promise you that." Jackson laughs.

"you're all horrible people how do you sleep at night?" Brax snarls

"easily we have had so much practise." Anton laughs.

"One day you'll all end up in prison and you will find people bigger than you and you will wish that you never picked on someone just cause they're smaller." Brax hisses.

"we don't treat him like this cause he's smaller, we treat him like this because he's a worthless waste of space that will never ever find his way in life because he was destined to be a pathetic loser." Duncan snarls and gives a small nod.

suddenly there is the sound of another gunshot, Everyone turns around to see Kyle on the floor with blood coming out of his chest and Jackson standing above his with the gun still pointed at him.

Heath tries to walk up to Kyle but Jackson once again shoots him but his time in the stomach.

"come any closer and the next one will go through his skull." Jackson sneers as Kyle cries out with pain.

"Now Darryl you have two choices, first one is to call the police and have us arrested but by the time they get here Kyle will probably be dead, or the second one is you let go and save Kyle but there's no guarantee we won't be back." Duncan laughs.

Brax turns around to see his little brother bleeding out on the floor.

he knew he had to make a decision, either let them go and have a bigger chance of saving Kyle or make them go to prison but have Kyle's life in even more danger than it is now.


	17. Chapter 17

"We'll call the Police." Brax sighs.

"Brax are you crazy, look at Kyle, we can't gamble his life." Heath grunts.

"Kyle's tough he can handle it." Brax sighs looking at his younger Brother.

"Kyle?" Brax asks.

"I'll be fine." He manages to spill out.

"You're all going to prison, for a long time." Brax hisses

"Just as long as Kyle is dead I don't care where I am." Duncan hisses.

Heath walks up to Duncan.

"Now Heath remember, Jackson still has a gun pointed at your younger brother." Anton laughs.

Heath looks like he's about to hit Anton and Duncan but he looked at Kyle who was lying o the floor already in a bad way and takes a step back.

"Call the police Brax," Casey mutters as he can see the colour of Kyle's skin starting to pale.

Brax pulls out his mobile and dials 000.

"Emerson its Darryl Braxton, can you please come to apartment 35 in the Summer Bay Motel." Brax sighs.

"We found the guys who kidnapped Kyle and attacked him." Brax sighs.

"yep, we will keep them here." Brax breathes a sigh of relief.

"there you go Duncan, you can no longer make my little brothers life a living ****." Brax hisses.

"I think we still are." Duncan grins as he points to Kyle who is pale and blood is pouring out of him.

"Kyle!" Heath yells and starts to run to Kyle but is stopped by Jackson.

"Now, now Heath not a step closer." Jackson laughs.

"just please, we need to wait until the police to come before we call the ambulance at least let us talk to him," Heath begs.

Jackson looks up at his dad.

"Very well." Duncan hisses.

Heath runs up to Kyle and grabs his shoulder.

"Mate, can you hear me?" Heath asks.

"Heath." Kyle mumbles.

Heath breathes a sigh of relief.

suddenly they hear sirens and the police burst in.

"Brax his pulse is getting slower." Casey mumbles.

"Brax what happened here?" Kat asks when she sees Kyle.

"they happened." Brax hisses pointing at Duncan and his sons.

"What are their names?" Emerson asks.

"Duncan, Anton, Joseph and Jackson Bennett." Brax hisses

"how much do you know about them?" Emerson asks.

"He Sexually and physically abused Kyle when he was younger and killed his mum." Heath snarls pointing at Duncan.

"Take Kyle to the hospital Heath." Brax orders.

Heath and Casey pick Kyle up and take him to the hospital with one of Kyle's arms over each of their shoulders.

"hang in there buddy," Heath mumbles to Kyle who is barely conscious.

After they leave Brax turns to Emerson.

"They were also the ones that kidnapped him that time he went missing and did you see the stat of him they could have killed him and they didn't care." Brax hisses.

"Duncan Bennett you are under arrest for physical abuse, murder, attempted murder, sexual abuse and kidnapping." Kat hisses as she puts cuffs on Duncan.

"Anton, Joseph and Jackson Bennett you are under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, and abuse." Emerson snarls as him and the two other cops put cuffs on the three boys.

"We will be back for him Brax." Duncan hisses.

They are all put in a police van.

"Kat! can you please give me a lift to the hospital?" Brax asks.

Kat could see the desperation in Brax's eyes to make sure his brother was okay.

"get in." She smiles.

Brax got in the car and turned to Kat.

"How long will they be locked up for?" Brax asks.

"at least 9 years for the boys and about 16 years for Duncan." Kat sighs.

"Kat, that's not long enough." Brax sighs.

"Brax we will make sure they never come near your family again," Kat promises.

As the arrive at the hospital Brax turns to Kat.

"Thank you." He smiles slightly.

He rushes off to the front desk.

"Kyle Braxton." He blurts.

"Brax." Heath calls him over.


	18. Chapter 18

As Brax entered the room only Heath and Casey were in there.

"Where is he?" Brax croaks instantly thinking the worst.

"With Nate, but he was bad when we got here." Casey shrugs.

"You gambled his life Brax we could have got those psychos another time but no you called the police first now Kyle could die!"Heath yells.

"If I didn't call the police Duncan and his three dickhead sons would be back!" Brax yells back.

"We would be here to protect him!" Heath yells shoving Brax.

"He's kept things from us before from fear, he would have done the exact same thing again if they came back!" Brax scream at his brother.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU, I'M SICK OF THIS, KYLE DOESN'T NEED THIS HE NEEDS THE BOTH OF YOU!" Casey yells.

"We know he needs us." Heath sighs.

"No, you have no clue." Casey laughs lightly.

"What you on about Case?" Brax asks.

"Heath, even though you tease him and make fun of him he loves you as a brother all Kyle ever wanted was a family, Brax do I even need to say anything, you know Kyle would do anything for you, he looks up to you even more than I do." Casey sighs.

"What's your point Case?" Heath asks.

"My point is that the last thing Kyle needs is you to arguing, he needs the both of you to be on one side, so let's just leave the arguing for now," Casey growls.

"He's right." Heath shrugs.

Brax stares out the window.

"He really looks up to me." Brax mumbles.

"WOW, Brax are you really asking that of course, he does you're the most decent father figure he's ever had." Heath sighs.

Suddenly Nate comes in.

"Brax, Heath, Casey I'm so sorry we did all that could, there was just too much blood lost and too many wounds." Nate frowns he hated this part of the job but to make it worse he knew the Braxton and Kyle was so young.

The pain in the Braxtons was obvious.

Casey slide down the wall and cried silently, Heath boiled with anger before sitting down next to his younger brother and erupted in loud sobs but Brax's was different he just stared at a wall, silent tears rolling down his cheeks before he fell to his knees and finally let it all out.

"Can we see him one last time?" Brax croaks struggling, everything hurt. His throat, his stomach and most of all his heart.

He had a broken heart and he didn't like the feeling it was the same feeling he had when he going out Charlie had died.

"Of course, follow me." Nate lowers his head and takes the boys to the room where they had been trying to save Kyle's life.

Brax was the first to walk in, there lying on a hospital bed was his little brother, he may have only been a half brother but Brax loved him the same as Heath and Casey, but now he was gone, he had lost a brother who was so young.

The saddest thing was Brax could barely recognise him.

"It's okay little bro, the pain is gone." Brax sobs clutching Kyle's freezing cold hand and erupting in sobs once again as now that he felt Kyle's freezing cold hand it was really real there was no way the doctors had made a mistake there was no way he  
was ever going to talk to his little brother again.

Brax didn't want to let Kyle's hand go even though it was cold this was the last time he would ever see his younger brother.

His brother who looked up to him, his brother that was so different from him and the other boys his brother that would never be able to live the life he deserved.

"I'll make them pay Kyle, they are going to regret ever hurting you." Brax cries out he couldn't believe that the people to blame for Kyle's death were his family, the people that raised his since he was just a kid. How could they kill family Brax couldn't  
believe it. He keeps looking at his brother trying to remember every single detail about him so that he could never fully let him go. He moves Kyle's hair away from his eyes.

"You always had trouble with that." Brax smiles weakly.

He looks out the door and sees his other two brothers on the other side with Nate.

"Meet Charlie when you're up there mate, I'll miss you more than you know. I hope you see your mum as well I'm sure she would have been looking over you and she'll be missing her little boy, I just wish I didn't have to lose my little brother."Brax cries out  
letting go of his brothers had and exits the room knowing that now he would never see his brother again he walked up to Casey and they both hugged each other and cried together while Heath walked into the room to say one last goodbye to his brother.

"Oh mate, you don't deserve this, you don't deserve to die this young, I'm sorry I always teased you and made fun of you, but I love you and I'm sorry you never got the chance to live a life, When you first came to the bay after you kidnapped Casey all  
I wanted to do was to smash in that pretty face of yours but now, I don't know how another human being could hurt you this bad. You never got the chance to be a dad, I know you would have been good at it too, Darcy and Harley love you so so much, so does Bianca she thought you were amazing, the thing is mate you are amazing and you deserved far better than the life you got." Heath cries out

Heath looked properly Kyle for the first time and could barely recognise his little brother.

The tan skin Kyle normally had was white and his big brown eyes were hidden behind his eyelids.

"If you meet Rocco while you're up there, tell him his daddy loves him and I know you'll love him too, you would have been great with him." Heath sobs.

Heath walks up to Kyle and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll always be my baby bro, even though Casey is younger." Heath cries out.

"They won't get away with this Kyle, I'll make sure they lock them away and throw away the key, they made your life hell, they treated you like dirt and now they've killed you, you're too young to die, Kyle, WAKE UP!" Heath screams the last part shaking his  
brother.

"Heath!" Casey cries out pulling Heath away from Kyle.

"Kyle I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, no one is ever allowed to hurt you again, you've had enough pain." Heath erupts in sobs and exits the room.

"Kyle. I never got the chance to say I forgive you. I honestly do, I forgive you for everything. The desert everyone that followed that all the arguing, all the fighting. When I killed Dad I never realised he was all you had, The saddest thing for you  
was you didn't have anyone, you didn't deserve to have the upbringing you had, and they won't get away with it." Casey sobs as he grabs Kyle hand but suddenly let go when he got a sharp pain of coldness. But he couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye to his big brother

"I'm sorry mate, I'm still here." Casey sighs grabbing ahold of Kyle's hand once more.

"You're my brother despite everything you are and I will miss you, Kyle." Casey cries out.

"I'll miss you playing the guitar, I'll miss you constantly nagging at us to pick up our surf gear in the lounge and I'll even miss your moody face, cause I know that the times you did smile it felt great for all of us." Casey mumbles.

He noticed Kyle's Tattoo.

 _All or nothing_

"Kyle I love you-you are my brother and I will always love you." Casey cries out.

He slips his hand out if Kyle's hand and leaves the room.

His two brothers were in a corner eyes puffed up and trying to hold back the tears to try a be brave.

"You don't have to be brave." Casey croaks as he sits in between his brothers.

"He's gone, our brother is gone." Heath croaks as they all sit there in silence from then on all remember their brother that was taken far too soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Brax, Heath and Casey arrived home not long after the had all said their final goodbyes to their brother.

"Hey, boys that took a while, you didn't do anything stupid did you Brax?" Ricky asks.

Brax's blood starts to boil and the anger inside him is growing he turned to Ricky and glared at her.

"Brax what's the matter, where's Kyle?" Ricky asks.

Brax can feel his eyes filling up with tears, he turned to the door and slammed it and went into his and Ricky's room.

"Heath, Case? where's Kyle?" Ricky asks again her voice serious.

"Rick, Kyle's dead." Heath croaks.

Bianca walks up to Heath and hugs him.

"What happened?" Ricky asks her eyes filling with tears all the Braxton's were like brothers to her even Kyle who she had only know for a short time.

"They keep shooting him, in the stomach in the chest and another in the shoulder, they killed him." Casey croaks.

"Casey shut up, don't make me relive watching my little brother die," Heath yells.

"Heath not talking about it won't bring him back." Casey cries.

"I don't care, stop talking about it." Heath croaks feeling a lump in his throat.

"Boys I think we all need to take a breath and calm down." Ricky sighs but regrets it right away.

"CALM DOWN, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUSLY TELLING US TO CALM DOWN OUR BROTHER JUST DIED," Heath screams.

"Heath, please I'm sorry." Ricky sobs she wished she had never said that.

"They are going to pay." Heath snarls.

"Heath they will just please just let the cops deal with it," Bianca begs.

"NO THEY KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER HE WAS 23 HE IS NEVER GOING TO GET THE CHANCE TO LIVE THE LIFE HE WANTED, HE WANTED KIDS, HE IS NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU HOLD YOUR CHILD FOR THE FIRST TIME, BECAUSE THOSE SCUMBAGS KILLED HIM, THEY TOOK AWAY HIS LIFE," Heath screams.

He sobs into Bianca's shoulder.

"Is there anyone else we need to tell?" Ricky asks.

"Who Rick? who? we were the only family he had." Casey sighs.

Brax still hadn't come out he was in the flat, looking at a picture of him and his brothers in Melbourne for Heaths bucks night, He had his arm around Casey and Heath was beside Kyle with his arm around his shoulder pushing it so hard that Kyle was leaning down.

Brax could feel tears coming out of his eyes but managed a small smile when he remembers that both Kyle and Heath had ended up on the sand because Kyle had lost his balance which caused them both to fall.

He walked back to the shared house.

Ricky comes up and hugs him.

"Brax I'm so sorry." Ricky sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rick it's Duncan and his three Psycho sons who have to pay." Brax hisses.

"Brax please stop Kyle's been dead for what, a couple of hours and you are already planning revenge," Ricky begs.

"They killed him, they aren't getting away with it." Brax hisses.

"I'm not saying let them all I'm saying is slow down, we have to start organising the funeral." Ricky sighs looking down at Kyle's guitar that's lying on the couch.

"He would always drive us nuts playing all the time, I'm going to miss it." Ricky sighs.

"He loved playing it was the only thing that calmed him down." Bianca smiles lightly.

"Well he wasn't a surfer was he." Heath smiles picking up the guitar and starts carrying it to Kyle's room.

"Heath wait leave it out, it's all we've got left of him." Casey sighs.

Brax walks up to Casey and places a hand on his shoulder.

"We will always have memories." Brax smile lightly.

"It's not enough." Casey croaks.

"I know mate." Brax sighs

"He would have spent his whole life being scared, there was never a moment in his life that he wasn't scared." Heath sighs.

"He never had a happy life either, Dad never loved him, his mum was killed by his Uncle, his Uncle and cousins treated him like he was nothing and now they have killed him." Brax sighs as he picked up Kyle leather jacket that was chucked on the couch and puts it in Kyle's room.

Brax and Heath sit down on the couch and Ricky and Bianca at the table, no more words were needed, they all knew that the year or so was going to be hard, there would never be a moment when none would be thinking what Kyle could have made of his life if he his young life wasn't taken too soon.

While they were sitting down in complete silence Casey was in Kyle's room, trying to make the pain of losing his brother go away, he and Kyle didn't always get along but Kyle had really tried to make up for everything he did to Casey.

Casey walks up to Kyle's bedside table and picks up a photo of him and Kyle.

Kyle looked so happy, Casey wondered how he could hide his fear the way he did, he was stronger than any of them thought.

He put the photo down and exited the room he couldn't handle it anymore, he couldn't stay in his brother's room any longer.

Casey walked back out to the lounge and no one had moved.

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello," Casey answers

"Yes, he's here," Casey replies handing the phone to Brax.

"Hello," Brax mutters he didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"Emerson, Kyle can't talk to you." Brax grunts.

"Because he's dead." Brax yells and ends the call.

"Brax you better go down and talk to them, it's probably about Duncan and his boys," Bianca suggests.

"You're right Bianca but if I see them I would kill them." Brax grunts.

"Would you like me and Ricky to go?" Bianca asks.

"Yea that would be great," Brax grunts sitting back on the couch.

Bianca and Ricky leave to go to the Police station.

"Do you think Kyle will be happy the pains over?" Casey asks.

"What are you talking about Case, Kyle's dead, of course, he won't be happy." Brax hisses.

"Brax all I'm saying is, what sort of life would he have lived, he was probably sick of always being scared." Casey sighs.

Brax realised Casey had a point Kyle was no longer scared.

"He was just so young." Brax croaks.

"I know Brax, everyone knows but we just have to be strong, make sure those arseholes are locked away, for Kyle." Heath sighs.

The Braxton brothers all went their separate ways, Heath went to his and Bianca's room, Casey went to his room but Brax went to Kyle's room.

Brax can always remember reminding Kyle to keep his room tidy but he never listened and he had clothes lying everywhere.

Brax walks up to Kyle's bed and picks up his leather jacket that he had just recently put away.

He sits down on Kyle's bed and pulls it close to his chest and sobs loudly into it, he had no idea how he was going to get through this, but he had to be the one to be strong or else the rest of the family would all crash and burn.

Brax puts the jacket down on the bed and makes his way out of the room and shutting the door, he turned to the door one last time but shook his head and made his way to the flat.


	20. Chapter 20

Ricky and Bianca had arrived at the police station.

"Ricky, Bianca I'm so sorry to hear about Kyle." Kat frowns.

"Thanks Kat." Ricky sighs she still couldn't believe that Kyle was gone he was like a little brother to her. He drove her nuts but cared abouther just like a brother would.

"Emerson wants to talk to you guys about Duncan and his sons." Kat sighs.

"Why?" Ricky asks.

"They need to know the backround." Kat sighs.

"We don't know the full story, the boys do." Bianca sighs.

"Well we need to talk to them." Emerson interrupts coming round the corner.

"No their not ready their brother died hardly 4 hours ago." Ricky huffs.

Emersons face saddens.

"I know and I'm so sorry to hear that, they are going to be locked away for a long time, we know that already because they have pleaded guilty to murder, they were very smug about it especially Duncan." Emerson frowns.

"Duncan was smug." Ricky gasps shocked she that Duncan was a horrible person but she never thought that he would be smug about Kyle's death.

"Very, we just need to know, was Kyle physically and sexually assaulted growing up?" Emerson asks.

"Ionly know what Heath told me and that is that yes and he was ten years old sexually and three physically by his Uncle." Bianca sighs.

"And his cousins?" Emerson asks.

"You saw the size of them, Brax told me that apparently they loved making Kyle's life miserable." Ricky mutters.

"We are going to talk to them now." Emersons sighs as he walks off to the interview room.

"Kat how long will they be put away for?" Bianca asks.

She considered Kyle a brother just like Ricky did, she thought it was hilarious how him and Heath used to act with each other Heath constantly winding Kyle up and Kyle always taking it, she would miss him so much he was also the only one in the house that wasn't obsessed with surfing and she loved the chats they had when everyone else was having their morning surf.

"I told Brax 9 years for the boys and 16 for Duncan but that was before Kyle.. Died, so probably 17 for the boys and life for Duncan." Kat sighs.

"Sothey'll be punished." Ricky half smiles as she can feel tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes I'll make sure, give my love to the boys, Kyle was a great guy, I'm so sorry for your loss." Kat smiles as she herself has tears falling down.

"Thank you Kat." Bianca cries out hugging Kat, she was so happy that Duncan and his sons would pay for what they did to Kyle.

Emerson comes back out.

"They have plead guilty to all charges which means there's no need to go to court, They are all getting life imprisonment." Emerson smiles lightly more of a reassuring smile as if to say, they will pay for what they did.

Ricky and Bianca managed a small smile with each other.

Yes Kyle was still gone and there was no one to change that but now at least, they knew that his killers were not going to be free, and that they are now going to be in prison for a long time.

They arrived home and got all the boys out to the lounge.

"Boys, they'regetting life imprisonment." Ricky half smiles.

"They deserve to die." Brax hisses and goes back to the flat.

"So there's no way for them to get out of it?" Casey asks.

"Nothey plead guilty." Bianca sighs running Heath's shoulder whose eyes were puffy and red.

Theyall stayin silence from then on, until they all went their separate directions so that they could get prepared for the days to come that aregoing to be so hard.


	21. Chapter 21

Brax woke up and Ricky was next to him.

He got out of bed and headed to Angelos to sort out the rosters.

he headed to Kyle's desk and he tried to find the rosters but there were papers everywhere he moved them all and put them all in the desk draw.

When he pulls it out he sees a picture of a women he pulled it out. She was pretty, had brown eyes, long brown hair and a big smile the sort of smile that you have to smile at when you see it.

She looked about 32 and Brax knew that she wouldn't be Kyle's girlfriend.

Brax guessed she was Kyle's mum, she looked like Kyle they had the same smile, same twinkle in their eyes and the same tan skin.

He folded the photo up and put it in his pocket and then continued to look for the rosters.

Heath came in behind him.

"Mate just close the place up, we need to get organised for the funeral." Heath mumbles.

"No." Brax grunts.

"But we need to organise the funeral," Heath yells.

Brax just shakes his head.

"Brax we need to organise Kyle's funeral." Heath grunts he was still sad over Kyle's death and arguing with Brax wasn't helping.

"You can." Brax mumbles.

Heath looked at his brother, Brax was stubborn but Heath never thought that Brax would refuse to help them with Kyle's funeral.

"Brax, Kyle looked up to you do I need to remind you of that but right now I don't know whether he would or not." Heath huffs.

Heath leaves the restaurant and leaves Brax by himself.

Brax knew he should help with Kyle's funeral but it was too hard, Kyle was murdered and Brax saw it all happen, Kyle was his little brother and he was too young to die.

Brax closes Angelos for the week and heads back up to the restaurant and grabs a bottle of whisky.

He opens it and pours it into a glass.

He drinks it fast and pours himself another.

Before he knows he's on his knees sobbing loudly he knew that no matter how much he drank the pain of losing his brother wouldn't go away.

"Brax are you in here?" He hears Ricky call.

Ricky hears the loud sobs coming from behind the bar.

"Brax it's okay, We're going to be okay," Ricky mumbles hugging Brax.

"Rick, he made it to 23, 23 years old and now he's gone, he'll never know what it's like to live the life he deserved, he'll never know what it's like to have a wife, kids, he'll never know what it's like to live without fear," Brax mutters.

"Brax." Ricky starts.

"What you think he ever felt safe, of course, he didn't, and he'll never know just how much he meant to me and the boys," Brax yells.

"Brax, come home you're upset and we need to all be together at the moment." Ricky sighs rubbing Brax's back.

Brax nods his head they all should be together.

Ricky drove Brax back home.

"Uncle Brax." Darcy sobs running up to Brax.

"Hey, Darc I know it's sad." Brax mumbles.

"How'd he die?" Darcy asks.

"Darc maybe when you're a bit older." Heath sighs.

"No, please tell me I miss Uncle Kyle," Darcy begs her little eyes filling with tears.

"Darc he was shot." Brax mumbles hugging Darcy he can feel his chest getting sore almost like he couldn't breathe.

"shot!" Darcy croaks racing to her dad and sobbing loudly.

Casey and Sasha came in from Casey's room. Casey's eyes were red and puffy and even though he had his arm around his girlfriend there wasn't even a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Brax," Sasha mutters hugging Brax.

"Thanks, Sasha." Brax croaks.

Bianca was on the couch her eyes red and on her laptop booking a funeral director.

"Monday." Bianca sighs.

It was Saturday and Brax just shook his head.

"Too early." Brax sighs.

Brax, Kyle's not going to magically come back the longer we leave it." Heath sighs.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT I'M NOT READY TO BURY MY LITTLE BROTHER." Brax yells

"neither am I, I loved Kyle and cared about just as much as you did." Heath grunts choking back the tears.

"Yea right you would always tease him and call him names." Brax huffs.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DIDN'T LOVE HIM, HE WAS A GREAT LITTLE BROTHER AND I DID CARE ABOUT HIM," Heath yells.

"stop it." Darcy squeaks and runs into Kyle's room.

"Great work you two," Casey mumbles and goes to see Darcy.

Brax and Heath glare at each other.

Casey goes into Kyle's room and he sees Darcy sitting on Kyle's bed strumming his guitar.

"Was he in pain?" Darcy asks.

"Of course not Darc." Casey lies sitting next to Darcy.

He couldn't tell Darcy that Kyle was shot three times and he died a slow and painful death.

"It's not fair, Uncle Kyle doesn't deserve this, he was such a good Uncle and now I'm never going to see him again." Darcy sobs into her uncle's shoulder.

"I know he was a great brother too, he may have driven me nuts but yeah he was a great brother." Casey sighs rubbing Darcys back.

"He was going to teach me how to play the guitar." Darcy sighs.

Casey takes a big sigh.

"I think you should keep the guitar." Casey smiles kissing Darcy's head.

"But it's Uncle Kyle's." Darcy sobs as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Kyle was always playing it I think now that he's gone he'll want someone else to always play it." Casey sighs and takes the guitar off Darcy and places it on Kyle's bed.

Darcy wraps both arms around her Uncle.

"I miss him." She sobs.

"So do I Darc." Casey mumbles feeling the tears fall from his eyes, he knew that the funeral was going to be hard for everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

The day of Kyle's funeral was approaching fast and the Braxton's still had so much to do.

"Case have you taken Kyle's suit to the funeral home yet?" Heath asks.

"I'm doing it today." Casey sighs

"Good because they need it by today." Heath sighs.

"Brax have you oraganised your eulogy?" Heath asks.

"Not yet." Brax mumbles.

"Well, Kyle's funeral is tomorrow." Heath sighs.

"I KNOW WHEN MY BROTHERS FUNERAL IS," Brax yells.

"Brax do you really think i want to be doing this, i miss Kyle to but we have to get this done." Heath sighs.

"I know but, I can't, nothing I say will make tomorrow any easier." Brax croaks.

He pulls the picture of the women out of his pocket.

"Boys, do you think this is Kyle's mum?" Brax asks showing the picture to Heath and Casey.

"Yea they have the same smile." Heath smiles lightly.

"The same eyes." Casey sighs.

"She's beautiful." Heath mumbles, this was his little brothers mum, she looked exactly like Kyle. Heath missed his brother even more staring at this picture.

" I think we should bury this with Kyle, i think he would like that, I'm sure he misses his mum and would like to spend eternity with her." Heath smiles.

"Heath thats a really lovely idea, thats really sweet of you." Casey smiles.

"Well, he's my little brother and he deserves to have all the happiness he can have." Heath sighs as he finds a picture of him and Kyle, He was holding his surfboard and Kyle was standing next to him wearing a silly grin.

"How did he hide it." Heath sighs.

"Huh?" Casey asks.

"The fear, everything how did he hide it," Heath mutters.

"I have no idea Heath but i wish he didn't because we could of protected him." Brax mumbles putting a hand around his brother's shoulder.

"Boys, we really need to get his suit to the funeral home." Casey sighs.

"I'll come, let's go Case." Heath sighs.

"Really try on that eulogy Brax, Kyle deserved it." Heath sighs.

Heath and Casey exit the house and Brax stares down at a piece of paper wondering what he can write that will give his brother all the love he deserved. He picked up the picture of Kyle's mum again and dropped his pen. He didn't know what to say his brother was to young to die, he didn't deserve to die and most of all Brax didn't want him to die, no one did, but he did and Brax just had to deal with that as hard as it is going to be. he picks up his pen and writes down exactly what he is thinking.

Ricky and Bianca were tidying up Kyle's stuff. All his posters were taken down and neatly folder, his sheets were taken off his bed and his desk was tidied up.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Rick?" Bianca asks as she picks up one of Kyle's t-shirts off the floor and neatly folding it.

"Yea, it's got to be done and the boys won't want to do it." Ricky sighs.

"But it's Kyle's stuff, it's private." Bianca sighs.

"Well, we can't leave it like this." Ricky sighs.

Unknown to them Brax was standing behind them, he had gotten up to get something to drink when he heard voices coming from Kyle's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T TOUCH HIS STUFF," Brax yells.

"Brax this has to be done." Ricky tries to reason with Brax.

"Get out now, this is Kyle's stuff," Brax yells.

"Brax i know how much it hurts but i'm sorry Kyle's not coming back, i'm missing him too, he was like a little brother to me." Ricky croaks.

"Look, Ricky, it's his stuff so just don't touch it okay." Brax hisses.

"Okay, Brax." Ricky sighs putting down Kyle leather jacket.

Her and Bianca left the room, Brax sat on Kyle's bed and looking down at the jacket his brother always wore.

He was finding it so hard to say goodbye there was something about this jacket that made Brax feel like he didn't have to say goodbye but he had no idea why.


	23. Chapter 23

Itwas the day of Kyle's funeral and the boys were all dressed up in their suits and the girls already in their dresses, the funeral was due to start at 12:00 and it was only 8:00. They had managed to get everything to the funeral home in time but they  
nearly forgot to put the picture of Kyle's mum in with him, Luckily Brax got it there justin time but the worst thing about it was he saw the body, he saw the body of his dead younger brother again, pale and weak Brax found it so hard to hold in the  
tears. 

"Who knows about today?" Casey asks.

"Don't know mate, i know John and Marilyn know because they brought over the flowers, the Walkers know because Sash knows, I don't know mate a lot of people probably news travels fast." Brax sighs.

"I don't think i can do this." Heath mumbles coming out dressed in his best suit.

"None of us can Heath, but we have to." Casey sighs.

Bianca come out and hugs Heath.

"I'm here for you Heath, all day long i'm going to be here." Bianca sighs.

"Same with me Brax." Ricky hugs Brax.

"And me." Sasha smiles at Casey, she had come over last night to help Ricky and Bianca handle the boys.

"Thank Sash." Casey smiles lightly kissing her cheek.

"Yeah thanks babe." Heath sighs hugging Bianca back and resting is chin on her head.

"Ricky you're amazing." Brax sighs holding Ricky's hand.

"Dad!" Darcy calls running through the door.

"Hey Darc, you look beautiful." Heath smiles lightly.

"It's Uncle Kyle's favourite dress of mine i thought that i should wear it today." Darcy mumbles as Cheryl walks through the door.

"Mum, What are you doing here?" Casey asks.

"Dropping my Granddaughter off and i wanted to talk to you boys, I'm sorry for your loss, I may of not always seen eye to eye with that kid but he was your brother and i know you forgave him for everything that he did, and i get that. It's a horrible  
thing that happened and i am truly, truly sorry about what happened, after everything in the end that boy didn't deserve to die the way he did, even though he did try and kill my baby boy." Cheryl sighs.

"Thanks Mum, Kyle didn't think you were that bad." Brax smiles lightly.

"So whensthe funeral?" Cheryl asks.

"12." Heath sighs.

"Well i'll be back here around 4 to pick you up Darc." Cheryl smiles.

"Can i stay with Dad tonight please Gran?" Darcybegs.

"Darc you need to ask Connie." Heath sighs.

"But i want to." Darcy moans.

"I'm sorry Darc but you have to." Heath sighs he did want his daughter to stay but he couldn't go past Connie otherwise he would loose any visiting hours that he had.

"i'll give her a call." Cheryl smiles lightly.

"Thanks mum." Heath smiles rubbing his daughters shoulder.

Cheryl goes out of the room to call Connie.

"Who's carrying the coffin?" Darcy asks.

"We are, Your Uncles and i." Heath sighs.

"Shouldn't four people carry it?" Darcy asks.

"We'll manage Darc." Heath mumbles.

"Your daughters right Braxton you need a fourth person." Someone sighs standing in the doorway.

They all turn around to see Andy and Josh who've been away on holiday.

"Andy, Josh what are you doing here?' Casey asks they weren't meant to be back for another three weeks

"Well Kyle was a mate and we came straight back as soon as we heard." Andy sighs.

"You didn't have too." Brax sighs shocked he didn't expect them to come back.

"Your brothers been a really great mate and he was a good bloke, we wanted to be here for him." Josh smiles lightly.

"Well thanks guys , and Andy another person would be helpful, how much did it cost to change your tickets?' Brax asks.

"Not much, and we would of done it anyway, we had to say goodbye." Andy sighs.

"We really appreciate it guys, thanks." Heath sighs.

"Darcy you can stay and Connie sends her love." Cheryl sighs.

"Darc you can sleep on the couch okay." Heath smiles.

"Can i sleep in Uncle Kyle's room?" Darcy ask.

"i don't think so Darc." Heath sighs.

"Why not?" Darcy asks.

"Darc its hard to explain but you just can't okay." Heath sighs.

"But Iwant to, it was his room and it is the closest i'll ever get to him again." Darcy sobs.

Heaths heart broke.

"Darc he'll always be in our hearts." Heath sobs his pain finally coming all out.

Bianca comforted Heath.

"Who killed him?" Andy asks he and Josh didn't even know the full story.

"His Uncleand cousins." Casey croaks.

"WHAT! he has an uncle and cousins, they killed him, what? why? Huh?" Josh questions bewildered and shocked by the news.

"What his Uncle and cousins killed him!" Darcy sobs.

Casey froze he forgot that Darcy wasn't told the full story.

"Family is supposed to protect you not hurt you." Darcy cries.

"ListenDarc those men are not our family they are just monsters." Brax sighs resting a hand on his nieces shoulder.

"Your Uncles right Darcy they are nothing to us and they are nothing to Kyle." Heath mumbles through the pain he feels in his chest.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Brax questions seeing a middle aged women at the door.

"Is this the Braxton residence?" The lady asks.

"Yeah." Casey replies wiping tears away from his eyes with his sleeve.

"My name is Katie Bennett, Kyle's Aunty." She replies sadly.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Previously onKyle's past_**

**_Suddenly there was a knock at the door._**

 ** _"Hello?" Brax questions seeing a middle aged women at the door._**

 ** _"Is this the Braxton residence?" The lady asks._**

 ** _"Yea." Casey replies wiping tears away from his eyes with his sleeve._**

 ** _"My name is Katie Bennett, Kyle's Aunty." She replies sadly._**

 _Now_

Heath charged at the women who called herself Kyle's Aunty.

"You." Hehisses pushing her against the door.

"Heath stop it." Brax hisses as him and Casey pull him off the lady.

"This is Duncan's wife." Heath hisses.

"She might be his sister." Brax hisses.

"No i'm Duncan's wife." Katie sighs.

This time Heath got even angrier.

"This ispartly your fault." Heath hisses.

"Huh?" Casey questions.

"You watched your sons and your husband treat my little brother as their personal punching and tackling dummy they picking on him and made his life a living misery and all you could do was watch or did you join in, if so GET OUT." Heath screams.

"Can i please explain." Katie begs she had tears running down her face.

Brax pulled Heath back and motioned Katie to sit.

"After Lisa was killed i wanted so bad to tell the police, i loved Kyle like he was my own, he was polite, well mannered and he always had a smile on his face even though he knew that he was unloved by his father." Katie smiles lightly.

"Then why didn't you?" Andy asks.

Katie stares up.

"I thought Kyle had 3 brothers not 5." She mumbles.

"Yea Heath and i are his half brothers." Brax replies pointing to him and Heath.

"And i'm his brother, not by blood but Istill consider Kyle as my brother." Casey replies looking at his shoes wiping away tears.

"I'm Casey's Half Brother." Josh replies pointing at Casey.

"And i'm this ones Half Brother." Andy sighs pointing at Josh.

"Now answer the question." Heath hisses

"Duncan told me that if i told the police that it was him who killed Lisa that no one would believe me and that he would kill me." Katie sighs.

"He said that i had to run far away." Katie continues.

"Why didn't you take Kyle with you?" Brax asks.

"Yea i thought you loved him like he was your own." Heath hisses he was taking this the hardest cause he was the one Kyle told mostly about his horrific upbringing and he was the one that Kyle poured his pain out to that night.

"i tried to Duncan wouldn't let me." Katie frowns.

"What do you mean he wouldn't let you?" Brax asks.

"you know how strong he is, i was threatened by him."Katie sighs.

"Youwere threatened do you have any idea what Kyle went through growing up?" Heath hisses.

"Yes before Duncan ordered me away he forced meto watch." Katie cries out.

 _Flashback_

 _8yearold Kyle Bennett was lying on the floor of his Uncles attic, which was now his house since his Uncle killed his mum. It was a dusty attic which caused Kyle tosneeze a lot._

 _"Kylie." Duncan calls out evilly._

 _Kyle hid behind the oldbattered couch that was in there that was the only advantage of being on the small side, he could hide when he wanted to from bullies but most of all from his Uncle and had been two weeks since his mothersfuneral and his Uncle made his life a misery for everyday of it, he knew his Aunt wanted to help, he loved his Aunt and he didn't understand why she would marry someone like Duncan._

 _"Oh Kylie, come out come out whereever you are."Duncan calls out like a mass murderer approaching Kyle more and more._

 _"I'm notgoing to hurt you." Duncan smileswickedly but Kyle knew he would and he hid more._

 _Duncan knew Kyle was in there somewhere._

 _"Comeon Princess." Duncan sneers._

 _"Daddy's not going to hurt you." Duncan laughs._

 _Kyle hated Duncan and never would call him Dad. He pulled his knees closer to his chest._

 _"Anton, i need you help." Duncan calls out._

 _You could describe Anton as a bully, he was thick set, tall and had muscles far biggerthan any other eightyearold Kyle had ever seen, He picked on Kyle every day atschool and then again at home._

 _If you were comparing Kyle and Anton toanimals, Anton would be a lion and Kyle would be his prey._

 _"Yea dad." Anton smiles he loved helping his dad outespecially when it meanthurting Kyle._

 _"I'm looking for your cousin and i need your help." Duncan smiles._

 _"Mypleasure."Antonlaughs as he starts to walk around with his Dad._

 _Kyle can feel him getting closer and at theworst time ever the dust in the attic got thebest of him and he made a small sneeze, itwas small but it was still loud enough for Anton to hear as he pulled the couch out andgrabbed Kyle._

 _"Hey Kylie." Duncan grins as he grabs Kyle off Anton._

 _Now Kyle was really scared._

 _"Please."Kyle begs._

 _"hahahahayour such a wuss Kylie, crying likelittle baby, like a little baby girl." Duncan hisses._

 _Kyle hated being talked to like this it made himfeel so small._

 _"Duncan you leave that boy alone his mother just died."Katie hisses trying to pull Kyle away from Duncan._

 _Duncan backhands her and she falls to the floor._

 _"AuntyKatie." Kyle cries andtries to run to her but iskept back by Duncan._

 _"Youlisten here my little darling Kylie, you are not onlygoing topay for being the littleworthlessweaklingthat you are but you are going to pay for hiding from me and you are going to pay for your Auntytrying to help you." Duncan sneerskissingKyle's neck._

 _He shoved Kyle to the floor._

 _"Andyou're going to watch." Duncan laughs at Katie._

 _"Please don't." Katie begs._

 _"Everytimeyou shut your eyes or look away Kylie all earn himself a extra minute in the hot house." Duncan grins._

 _The hot house was a room with the hot water cylinder in it and everyday Kyle had to spend an hour in there, that was torture enough anything added on was excruciating._

 _Duncan started beating Kyle, he kicked him over and over again in the ribs, punched his face and threw him up against walls, Katie didn't take her eyes off him at all._

 _Kyle was beaten and bruised it was obvoius that he had had enough but Duncan brought him over to Katie._

 _"Slaphim across the face hard." Duncan sneers._

 _Katie looked up at the man she had once loved and wondered howhe could turn into such a monster, he was asking her to slap her already badly beaten up nephew._

 _"Duncan." She mutters._

 _"Do it or it'll be an extra hour in the hot house and if its not hard enough to knock him off his feet it'll be an extra two hours." Duncan sneers._

 _Katie looked at her nephew he looked small and more fragile than ever, his brown eyes were fulltears and he had a redall around both of his eyes which indicated that soon he would have two black eyes._

 _"I'm sorry." She cries as she slaps Kyle so hard he falls out of his Uncles grip onto the floor._

 _"Good." Duncan sneers and pulls a sobbing Kyle off the floor._

 _Kyle knew his Auntyhad to do it and he held no grudges against her._

 _"No leave and never come back." Duncan hisses._

 _"What?" Katie gasps._

 _"You heard me,Kylie will go in the hot houseuntil you leave and if you ever come back i'll make sure to lock him in there and throw away the key." Duncan hisses._

 _Katie looked at her nephew so small in his Uncles grip._

 _"If you ever kill that boy Duncan i'll make sure you get life." Katie hisses._

 _"Looking forward to it." Duncan sneers._

 _Katie walks away and gets her stuff and leaves the house forever, Kyle has never felt more unsafe in his life._

 _"Now the real fun begins Princess." Duncan laughs as he chucks Kyle in the cylinder room._

 _End of flashback_

Brax couldn't believewhat he was hearing he made Kyle's Aunt watch him getting 's heart softened after hearing this and he walked over to Katie and put his armaround her until shestopped crying.

"I promised myself that if Duncan and my sons ever killed that darling little boy i would make sure they got life."Katie sobs.

Brax looked at thislady she was generallyupsetwhichmeant she generally cared about Kyle.

He walked up to herand pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay, they will get life but are you sure you want to send your sons away forthe rest of theirlives?" Brax asks.

"They deserve it, they knewwhatthey were doing." Katie sobs.

Brax felt bad for this lady she has known Kyle for longer than any ofthem and she loved him with all her heart, itwasn't just his familygrieving,Kyle's Aunty needed support and Brax and the others weregoing to be there for her.


	25. Chapter 25

The time for the funeral had arrived and the hearse had came to the Braxton's street. Harley had just woken up from his morning sleep. 

Brax, Heath, Casey, Ricky, Bianca, Sasha, Darcy, Andy, Josh and Katie were outside watching thehearse that carried Kyle's coffin comeup the street Bianca was holding Harley.

Heath,Bianca and Darcy hoppedinto Heath's Ute, Andy and Josh jumped in Andy's car, Casey, Denny and Katie took Ricky's car. Brax and Ricky looked at the general.

"Rick can you go with Casey, I'm going to ask if i can go with Kyle." Brax sighs and gives the thumbs up when he's able to.

When everyone arrive at the funeral home, it startsto rain.

"Great." He mumbles this day was dark enough without having the funeral on such are rainy and miserable day.

He gets out of the hearse and waits for everyone else.

Casey, Heath and Andy walk up to him.

"You guys alright." Brax asks.

"i've been better." Heath sighs.

The coffin is pulled out of the hearse. The girls had already sat down in the funeral home, as the boys entered with the coffin the music started to play.

 ** _It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon,I saw a shooting starand thought of youI sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew If you were here,I'd sing to you you're on the other side as the skyline splits in two.I'm miles away from seeing you I can see the stars from America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?_**

Kyles coffin is ready to be lowered down all there is to do is the speeches, Brax looks around. So many Summer Bay residence were there. Alf, Roo,Marilyn, John, Irene, Jett,The Walkers, Leah, Zac,Nate, Kat, VJ and the twins,

 ** _So open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet and all of the lights will lead Into the night with me and I know these scars will bleed but both of our hearts believe all of these stars will guide us home.I can hear your heart on the radio beat they're playing 'Chasing Cars' and I thought of us. Back to the time, you were lying next to me.I looked across and fell in love so I took your hand back through lamp lit streets I knew everything led back to you so can you see the stars?Over 'Amsterdam. You'rethe song my heart is beating open your eyes and see the way our horizons meet and all of the lights will lead into the night with me and I know these scars will bleed but both of our hearts believe, all of these stars will guide us home._**

Brax never knew that this many people cared about his brother this much.

The boys sat down and the funeral director started talking.

"Kyle Braxton was described by his friends and family as a bad boy with a big heart, he loved his niece and nephew, his brothers and his sister in laws so much and all he wanted was his own family to have his own kids his own partner but sadly his life  
was taken away far too soon for that to happen. His brothers Darryl, Heath and Casey are going to say some words about their brother.

Casey was first up.

"Kyle...Kyle wasn't technically my brother... i mean... he isn't technically my brother. When Kyle first came to the bay i never thought i would ever think this about him... I never thought that iwould ever say anything about him... that is even the slightest...  
bit nice but he was a good brother... No he was a great brother. After him and I got through our rough i found out that i wasn't a Braxton, Kyle was the one the saidt hat there was ... more to family then blood and he was right... Kyle is my brother  
no matter who our parents are and... i don't care that there is no blood relation at all... He is and always will be my big brother and he was just...taken from us too soon. The way you were taken away from us Kyle was cruel... to cruel for words  
to explain... But i know that you're safer now... and as much as i would love you to come back to us... I know that... you are safer but there... Rest i piece big bro...i'll never forget you." Casey breaths struggling to get the words out. Why did  
this happen to his family,why Kyle? He kissestwo of his fingers and places them on the coffin.

Heath walked up to Casey and hugged him."Now it was his turn to speak.

"Kyle... Or Kylie, i called him that a lot, among other names like pretty boy that was a good one, Emo and Emo boy may have been brought up every now and again." Heath smiles lightly as he gets a few soft laughs from the group.

" Knuckles was another good one, that really annoyed him, I might of called him Junior every now and again and the last one twilight."Heath smiles lightly.

The group laughed lightly they had all heard Heath call Kyle at least one of these names.

"But the names i'm going to finish off with is little bro, cause thats what Kyle was to me he was my little bro, i don't care if he was an adult even when he's 50 he'll still be my little brother. Now jokes aside i need to get serious. Kyle... He was...  
He has changed so much since he first came to the bay. When he first got here he was a... He was messed up, growing up without love messed up his headand he found that love in Danny our Dad. But for the people that know our Dad would know that, that  
wasn't real love. When Kyle was little... their was only one person that loved him after his mum died and that was his Aunt... But she couldn't protect our brother no one could... When we found him... The real Kyle, then we all grew to love him...  
His brown eyes sparkled whenever he laughed which didn't happen for a very long time, His perfectly straightteeth when he smiled...Now you must all understand how he got the name pretty boy." Heath sighs.

Chuckles came from the group.

"I'm going to miss him, more than he will ever know, he was a great little brother...A great kid... He would of made a great Dad as well but sadly he'll never get the chance to show it." Heath mumbles feeling tears now falling from his eyes as he gets  
to the emotional part

"23 is too young... Kyle mate you were taken from us far too soon, Rest easy mate. you'll always be in my heart." Heath cries out as he kisses two fingers and places them on the coffin, he sits down and Bianca and Darcy comfort him.

Brax walksup to the coffin.

"Where do i start? Firstly thank you all for comig it means a lot to me and the boys. Just to know that you are all here today really does show me exactly what Kyle meant to everyone." Brax smiles lightly.

"Now... Kyle... He meant a lot to me. He was such a good brother, a good worker too. At the age of only 23 he was so responsible, so reliable. I could ask anything of him and he would do it. He worked hard and i knew that one day he would achieve something  
really really great, he was smart and focussed but now he'll never get the chance to show that potential he had which is a great loss because whoever would of employed him would of found a great employee cause he worked so hard and the restaurant  
won't be the same without him, Kyle didn't surf, We found out not to long ago that Kyle didn't even know how to swim growing up which is why instead he played guitar, and he loved it, playing guitar was his escape. Growing up he needed an escape."  
Brax sighs so close to erupting in tears, Duncan and his sons made Kyle's life such a misery that Kyle really did need an escape from everyday life it was probably the only thing that stopped Kyle from just ending the pain.

"Kyle... he was too young too die, i'll miss him so so much. He wanted a family so bad and he got that with our family, he was part of our family. I didn't care that he was only my half brother. He was my brother and nothing is going to change that. Kyle  
was my little brother, Mine and Heaths little brother, I know that Ricky and Bianca thought of him as their little brother as well. Rest easy Little bro, i'll always remember you and i'll come and visit you all the time, you're going to soon mate  
and i'm sorry i should of protected you more. I'm sorry." Brax sobs he again kisses two fingers and places them on the coffin, Ricky walks up to him and comforts him.

"Brax do you mind if i say something?" Katie asks.

Brax nods in response.

"I'm Kyles Aunty, Yes the man and boys that killed Kyle were my husband and sons but their not my family they haven't been my family for years. But Kyle. i have thought of that darling boy as one of my own for years, ever since his mum died, i always  
thought of him as my fourth son. One day after my husband forced me to watch him beat up that darling little boy, Duncan sent me away forever and threatened to kill Kyle if i ever came back. Ever since that day i wished that i had come to Kyle's rescue,  
he was so much smaller than my sons and Duncan. I wished that i could of protected him but i knew if i tried that we would end up dead, but now here i am saying goodbye to my nephew who needed love.I'm sorry darling little boy, i wished that i could  
of protected you better." Katie sobs placing a hand on the coffin.

It was now time for Kyle's coffin to be lowered into the ground, everyone walks outside, the rain had cleared up and now it was only cloudy.

The boys carry the coffin outside and place it on the machine that lowers coffins into the ground.

"We now say goodbye to Kyle Braxton may he rest in piece." The funeral director frowns.

 ** _Its been along day without you, my friend and i'll tell you all about it when i see you again. We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when i see you again. When i see you again._**

Brax looked around tears were in everyones eyes, He breathed in a deep breath as his little brother was lowered into the ground. Never would Brax see his brother again.

 **Songs used**

 **All of the stars- Ed Sheeran**

 **See you again- Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth**


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone arrived home after the funeral, they sat down in the lounge.

"That was a lovely speech Kyle would have loved it and I'm sure he would have forgiven you." Brax smiles.

"That boy went through so much, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Katie frowns.

"Kyle was very forgiving." Heath frowns

"That boy was a really great kid, mature beyond his age, you would think that being an only child would make him a spoilt brat but he wasn't he was sweet and extremely kindhearted." Katie smiles sadly.

"Why did your husband and sons hate Kyle so much?" Heath asks.

"It wasn't always that was Kyle and Jackson used to be best friends when they were really young." Katie sadly smiles.

 _Flashback_

 _7 Year old cousins Kyle and Jackson were playing with Jackson's new remote control helicopter._

 _"It's awesome." Kyle grins._

 _"I know little cuz." Jackson smiles._

 _"Where'd you get it from?" Kyle asks_

 _"Dad got it from America." Jackson grins._

 _Kyle shuffled his feet he was scared of his uncle and his two other cousins, Jackson was his only cousin that didn't use him as their personal punching bag._

 _"When'd he get back?" Kyle asks._

 _"Yesterday, brought us a bunch of stuff." Jackson smiles._

 _"Jackson, time to come in!" Duncan yells._

 _"Looks like I've got to go, mate, see ya later." Jackson grins._

 _"Yea bye."Kyle smiles and starts to walk the short walk back to his house._

 _"Jackson I want you to stop hanging out with that waste of space cousin of yours." Duncan glares at his son, he was the smallest of his sons even though at only 7 he could see as being 9, His brother Joseph could pass for 10 and his other brother Anton was so huge he could pass for 11, he was tall and so thick set he didn't know what his dad fed him. Kyle, on the other hand, was small about the height of a 6-year-old but the weight of about a 5-year-old. He was really small and Jackson didn't know why._

 _"But dad Kyle's awesome." Jackson sighs._

 _"He is a pathetic waste of space you hear me boy, either next time you see him you give him a hard punch in the gut or you will no longer be my son," Duncan growls._

 _Jackson looked at his shoes, either he loses a cousin that has trouble fitting in at school and is so small for his age that people mistake him for a 5-year-old or he loses his family. He knew exactly what he was going to do the next time he saw Kyle._

 _End of flashback._

"So what happened?" Casey asks.

"Jackson hit him hard, Kyle fell to the ground and then Duncan told Jackson to kick." Katie mumbles.

"Kyle kept so much secret." Heath sighs

"The poor boy was seven, and he had just lost his only friend." Katie sighs.

"So what about Anton and Joseph did they always hate Kyle?" Brax asks.

"Yep Well Anton did and Joseph was always Anton's shadow so yea." Katie sighs.

"I wish we had known Kyle then we would of beat those little twerps up." Heath huffs.

Brax punches Heath in the arm.

"They're still her kids you idiot." Brax huffs.

"I don't mind they haven't been my sons for years ever since what they did on Kyle's ninth birthday." Katie frowns.

"What they do?" Brax asks.

"I don't think you'll want to know." Katie sighs looking up at the boys. "it's really bad." She mumbles

 _ **What do you think Duncan and his sons did to Kyle when he was nine?**_

 _ **How do you think the boys will react?**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously on Kyle's past**

 **"I don't think you'll want to know." Katie sighs looking up at the boys.**

 **"it's really bad." She mumbles**

Now

"What is it?" Brax asks.

"I'm telling you, you don't want to know It's horrible, so so cruel and sadistic." Katie cries out.

"It can't be as bad as what we've already heard." Brax frowns.

Katie looks up at the boys.

"Can the little girl please go in the other room?" Katie begs.

Darcy looks up.

"I'm not little." She whines.

"Sweetheart, I just think you are too young." Katie smiles sadly

"No I want to know, I loved Uncle Kyle, you're the monster that left him with those psychos." Darcy huffs.

"DARC! Next door please just watch some telly or something." Heath growls.

Darcy slouches off to the flat.

"Wait I thought you left when he was eight," Heath mutters.

"I did, Duncan sent me the video but said if I gave it to the police

Kyle would die, he always threatened to kill Kyle, it's how he managed to convince me to do everything for him." Katie sighs.

Brax was horrified.

"So what did they do?' Heath asks.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please if you guys get horrified leave now cause this will make you feel sick." Katie sighs.

 _Flashback_

 _9 Year old Kyle was awake in his bed, he had been for ages. Today was his ninth birthday, it would be his first birthday without his mum and Aunty, and his first birthday with his psychopathic uncle and bullying cousins._

 _"Kylie get your little worthless butt down here I need a word," Duncan yells._

 _Kyle pushes himself up and quickly looks in a mirror, he was ashamed of himself he was nine yet he looked seven._

 _"Oi Princess, hurry up and get your makeup done I need a word," Duncan screams._

 _Kyle walked down the stairs._

 _Anton grabs him from behind._

 _"Hey Fairy." He grins._

 _Anton was nine as well, just a few months older than Kyle yet he managed to be 25cm taller than him and weigh nearly twice as much._

 _"So Princess I hear it's your birthday today." Duncan grins._

 _"Yea." Kyle grins hoping it would give him a day rest of the beatings._

 _Duncan slaps him are across the face harder than he ever has before._

 _"NO, YOU ARE WORTHLESS YOU DON'T HAVE A BIRTHDAY, YOU DON'T DESERVE A BIRTHDAY YOU ARE WORTHLESS, YOU HEAR ME WORTHLESS. NO ONE LOVES YOU AND WHO COULD BLAME THEM, YOU'RE PATHETIC AND A COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE, YOU HERE ME KYLIE, WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, COMPLETE WASTE OF SPACE, SO I'LL ASK AGAIN I HEAR IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY." Duncan yells_

 _"No, I don't have a birthday." Kyle sobs. Jackson was videoing him. He was so embarrassed._

 _"Good, now stand up and fight like a man, not a little pathetic baby girl." Duncan sneers._

 _Kyle pushes himself up._

 _"I never wanted you as my nephew from the day I meet you, you were a complete waste of space, your father doesn't even love you, he doesn't even visit you, do you know why that is. It's because you're not good enough for him, to be honest, you're not good enough for anyone, I won't be surprised if you die a virgin." Duncan hisses._

 _Suddenly Duncan smiles evilly._

 _"Anton take him upstairs and make him look expectable." Duncan grins._

 _Anton grabbed ahold of Kyle and lifts him up._

 _"Nooooooo let me go," Kyle screams._

 _"Shut up princess." Anton laughs._

 _"Please just let me go," Kyle begs._

 _"Seriously be quiet babykins." Anton laughs. He loved calling Kyle babykins it made Kyle feel so small._

 _He puts Kyle down and pushes him into his room._

 _"Geez small isn't it, perfect size for you doll face." Anton grins grabbing Kyle by the face. Kyle's room was small all there was, was a bed and a chest with minimum amounts of clothes._

 _Anton grabs ahold of Kyle and pulls off his shirt._

 _"ANTON MAKE SURE HE'S CLEAN!" Duncan yells._

 _"No worries dad, come on Pixie lets go for a swim." Anton grins._

 _"I'm not a pixie." Ky;e mumbles._

 _Anton squeezes Kyles upper arm hard._

 _"Then what are you? A fairy? A princess? A flower? Huh? I can tell you one thing you sure aren't a boy, you too weak and pathetic to be a boy." Anton laughs._

 _Kyle punches Anton on the chin it catches Anton by surprise._

 _"You listen here you pathetic excuse of human existence, if you ever try and punch me again, I'll make your life a living nightmare, cause I'm the big cousin and I could squish you like a bug, you got it cupcake." Anton hisses grabbing Kyle by is hair and pulling him close so their faces are nearly touching._

 _Kyle slowly nods tears coming out his eyes._

 _"Ha, you little cry baby. bawling your eyes out." Anton grins._

 _He takes Kyle into the bathroom._

 _"Anton, please," Kyle begs._

 _"You begging little wimp." Anton laughs running a bath and stripping Kyle down._

 _Anton puts Kyle in the bath and chucks soap at him._

 _"Clean yourself." Anton grins he loved overpowering this little cousin who couldn't fight back._

 _Kyle washed his body feeling ashamed of himself as his big cousin watched._

 _After he was finished washing his hair and cleaning his body Anton grabbed ahold of his head and shoved him under._

 _Kyle started flapping his arms, he was choking on the water, he didn't know how to swim and didn't know how to breathe properly underwater._

 _Anton pulls him up._

 _"Having fun Kylie." Anton laughs Kyle's face as dripping with water and his eyes were red._

 _He grinned with enjoyment before he shoved him underwater again._

 _Jackson and Joseph were standing at the doorway grinning._

 _Kyle could see stars before Anton pulled him up again. Kyle coughed and spewed out the water._

 _"Boys they'll be here soon get him ready," Duncan yells._

 _Anton lifts Kyle out of the bath and chucks him a towel._

 _"Do it quick or I'll do it." Jackson laughs._

 _Kyle looked up at his cousin who used to be his best friend ever and felt tears come from his eyes._

 _"Too long." Jackson laughs grabbing Kyle and roughly dries him._

 _"Jackson, please." Kyle cries as he runs the towel roughly over Kyle's bruises._

 _Joseph grabs him by the neck and squeezes._

 _"Owww." Kyle moans._

 _Joseph shoves him in his room._

 _There are some nice clothes lying on the bed._

 _"I wore these when I was six, and you are how old?' Joseph grins._

 _"Nine," Kyle mumbles quietly._

 _"Huh? I didn't hear you, princess." Joseph laughs._

 _"Nine," Kyle mumbles only a little bit louder._

 _"Nearly there Pixie." Jackson grins down at Kyle._

 _"Nine." Kyle sigh loud enough for them to hear._

 _"Nine, yet you look seven." Anton laughs._

 _"Boys there here," Duncan calls._

 _Kyle finishes putting on the shirt and Anton lifts him up taking him downstairs._

 _"Ah, here he is boys." Duncan grins._

 _"Not much of him, I thought you said he was nine, not six."One_ grins _._

 _"Like I said Jeremy, he's a bit of a girl." Duncan grins._

 _"Whats he gonna do?'Another asks._

 _"Matt, he's small he can do whatever you want." Duncan grins._

 _Kyle's face pales he thinks he knows what's coming._

 _"$40." Matt grins._

 _"You crazy Matt $200 for the kid." Jeremy grins._

 _"$250." Another one laughs._

 _"$5000." The biggest one jeers._

 _"Give me $7500 and you can have him next Friday as well." Duncan grins._

 _"I'll give you 30,000 for the year." The guy grins winking Kyle._

 _"You got yourself a deal Ryder, come here Kylie meet Ryder." Duncan grins._

 _Kyle tries to make a run for it but is stopped by Anton who hands him to Duncan._

 _"Noooo please." Kyle cries out._

 _"Hey there little guy, let's have some fun." Ryder grins running his hand on Kyle's face making him shudder._

 _End of Flashback_

THEY SOLD HIM!" Heath yells.

"Yea every Friday Kyle had to go over to Ryder's house." Katie sobs, she hated the mistake she had made.

"What did he do to him?" Casey asks.

"Ryder was a sadist." Katie cries out.

"Duncan sold our brother to a sadist, i hope he chocked on the money." Brax huffs

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Heath screams at Katie.

"Please there was nothing i could do." Katie sobs.

"WHAT ABOUT THE COPS?" Heath yells so loud Harley starts bawling.

"Please they threatened to kill him." Katie sobs.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK, I THINK YOU WOULD OF LOVED SEEING MY LITTLE BROTHER IN PAIN, I BET YOU JUST AS LOW AND UGLY HEARTED AS YOUR HUSBAND AND SONS." Heath screams approaching Katie.

Finally she lost it.

"I LOVED THAT BOY! MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER UNDERSTAND, MORE THAN YOU EVER DID." Katie screams.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER!" Heath glares.

"I know what you said in your speech, do you really think he liked being called all those names you called him, you're just about as low and cruel as my husband and boys." Katie huffs.

Heath is taken back by this he never thought that this is how people saw his relationship with Kyle.

"That's enough it's been an emotional day, lets all go to bed and talk about this when we are more calm in the morning." Brax grunts.

Everyone went to their separate rooms.

"She had no right talking to you like that you loved your brother." Bianca sighs rubbing Heath's back.

Eventually they fell asleep but names kept running through Heaths head.

"Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles, pretty boy, junior, loser Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles, pretty boy, junior, loser, Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles, pretty boy, junior, loser." The names repeated over and over again Heath couldn't handle it.

He sat up and ran his hands down his face. He did call his brother some cruel names and after the upbringing he had who knows what kind of damage it could of done to his younger brother.


	28. Chapter 28

4 weeks later

The days had been long since Kyle's funeral, Katie and left after a week saying that it was time for her to go home, but the boys and the girls were still grieving over Kyle's death.

Ricky, Bianca and Sasha were all eating breakfast at the Diner.

"I can't believe it's already been 4 weeks." Bianca sighs.

"I miss him." Ricky mumbles.

"Me too." Sasha sighs poking her pancakes.

"We all do." Bianca mumbles.

"Do you guys remember the time we tried to set him up." Sasha laughs.

"That poor boy was so nervous he could barely get a word out." Ricky laughs.

"We probably shouldn't have picked a bikini model to start with, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets." Bianca grins.

"Did Brax ever do anything romantic for you?" Bianca asks.

"Yea the bed and breakfast," Ricky replies smiling Brax wasn't a big romantic.

"Yea, Kyle's idea." Bianca smiles.

"Really?" Sasha asks.

"Kyle was a softy, he just didn't want people to know." Bianca smiles.

"How do you know?" Sasha asks.

"He told me." Bianca grins

 _Flashback_

 _Bianca woke up in the morning to hear Kyle on his guitar he was playing a beautiful song._

 _"Ky, What's that called?" Bianca asks sitting next to him._

 _"I don't know, I just wrote it." Kyle shrugs._

 _"You wrote that, you big romantic." Bianca grins._

 _"I'm not a romantic." Kyle blushes._

 _"Oh please, Kyle none of the boys are around." Bianca grins._

 _"Fine, I do write these types of songs occasionally. okay so I might be a bit of a softy" Kyle admits._

 _"There that wasn't so hard was it." Bianca grins getting up and walking to the kitchen_

 _"Hey, Bianca, love of my life." Kyle smiles._

 _"Huh?" Bianca questions._

 _"That's the name of it's love of my life." Kyle blushes._

 _"Ky that's sweet, has that got anything to do with Queen?" Bianca asks._

 _"Who?" Kyle asks confused._

 _"It annoys me how young you are" Bianca laughs she thought her brother in law was awesome she was just wondering when another girl would figure it out._

 _End of Flashback_

The girls all laughed.

"He didn't deserve any of this." Ricky sighs.

"Yea, did I tell you about the time that he and I went to the bar and I got so wasted that he helped me home." Sasha grins.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasha and Kyle were at a bar in Yabbie Creek. Kyle was the sober driver but he came to give Sasha company._

 _"Kylie, come and dance." Sasha giggles she was wasted and Kyle knew that he would have to get her home soon._

 _"Sash, don't call me Kylie." Kyle laughs._

 _"But I always call you Kylie." Sasha giggles as she pulls Kyle close by his shirt._

 _"Let's go home so you can see Casey." Kyle laughs._

 _"I love Casey." Sasha giggles._

 _"I know, let's go." Kyle grins._

 _"Hey, princess wanna dance."A guy slurs._

 _"She's okay we're just leaving," Kyle replies._

 _" I wasn't talking to you teeny." The guy slurs._

 _"Come on Sash let's go." Kyle smiles pulling Sasha by the arm._

 _"You're not going anywhere, pretty lady." The guy slurs._

 _"How about you get your hands off her." Kyle hisses at the stronger man._

 _The guy shoves Kyle causing him to hit the floor, luckily Security butts in before any real damage is done._

 _Kyle softly takes Sasha's hand and leads her to the car._

 _End of Flashback_

"He was amazing that night." Sasha grins.

"He was amazing in general, I can't believe he's gone." Ricky sighs.

"You two always got on really well didn't you?" Sasha grins.

"Kyle, he was honestly more of a little brother to me than anything else." Ricky grins.

"What about how when Brax was in prison and you were dating Nate how protective he was of you." Bianca laughs.

"Oh, he was such a brother then." Ricky smiles and shakes her head.

Flashback

Ricky and Nate walked hand in hand to the Braxton house, and opened the door.

"Late night." Kyle glares at Nate.

"Yea, Dinner went a bit longer than expected," Nate replies, yes Kyle was a whole 8 or so years younger than him but he still didn't like the death glare he was getting.

"Right well, you brought her home you can go now." Kyle huffs.

"Kyle!" Ricky hisses sometimes Kyle was too over the top and it annoyed her.

"I've got work early anyway." Nate kisses Ricky and walks out shutting the door behind him.

Ricky punched Kyle in the arm.

"Ow!" Kyle moans.

"Seriously Kyle, Nate and I are together, I know you think I should be with Brax but get over it." Ricky huffs.

"You think this is about Brax, it's not. It's about Nate he's never had the best run with women, they've always ended up hurt, I don't want that happening to you." Kyle sighs.

Ricky walks up to him and hugs him.

"Thanks for caring Kyle." Ricky grins.

"Anytime." Kyle shrugs giving her a dopey grin which causes he to slap his head and then go in for another hug.

End of Flashback

"He always looked out for all of us." Sasha grins.

The girls sat in silence for the rest of the meal they really did miss Kyle but knew that the memories would last forever.

Heath woke up that morning he didn't sleep well at all, the names kept him awake for hours "Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles, pretty boy, junior, loser Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles,  
/pretty boy, junior, loser, Kylie, goose, muppet, ya girl, emo, emo boy, twilight, knuckles, pretty boy, junior, loser.". The way he treated his little brother was horrible, no wonder Kyle was quite standoffish with him most the time especially  
/earlier on. What if he reminded Kyle of Duncan and his cousins. It wasn't just the names what if all the things he did to Kyle made the memories come back as well. Like the time that Kyle helped Dex scare him and when Kyle arrived home that night  
/Heath sat on Kyle for an hour until Brax arrived home and made him get off

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle arrived home from work one day and sat on the couch running his hands through his hair, it had been a long day, suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved down, it was Heath._

 _"Right, Kylie." Heath smiles sitting on him._

 _"Heath!" Kyle grunts trying to shove his older brother off him._

 _"You have to pay Kylie, you helped Dex scare me, so you're going to pay." Heath smiles._

 _"I'm being serious Heath get off, you're heavy." Kyle pleads._

 _"You calling me fat, Pretty boy." Heath hisses, but then he grins._

 _"That's not what I meant." Kyle groans_

 _"I was going to get off you but now, you'll have to deal with it, little bro." Heath laughs._

 _Kyle tries to shove him off again but Heath wouldn't budge._

 _"Keep trying Kylie but I won't budge." Heath laughs_

 _Kyle gave up there was no point._

 _He just lay there hoping Brax would come home soon._

 _End of Flashback_

Heath imagines how he made Kyle feel, he must have made Kyle feel so small and hopeless.

He pushed himself out of bed and started walking towards the living room but he stopped when he passed Kyle's door. It was shut like it was cut off from the world like the door was closed, gone just like Kyle, Kyle didn't have privacy issues so unless  
/he was in bed his door was usually open Heath slowly opened it, Ricky and Bianca had cleaned up a bit so it was tidier than usual. Heath walked over to Kyle's desk and picked up paperwork from the restaurant. Kyle was so smart he could have

done so much with his life If he had, had the chance. He was the smartest Braxton by far even smarter than Bianca and that was hard because Bianca was very smart. Heath had always given him grief for it. he forgot about that name, he did call Kyle  
/it quite a bit which never made Kyle feel happy, to be honest Kyle was so embarrassed whenever he called him it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oi Kylie help me with the accounts," Heath yells through the restaurant._

 _"Heath I'm busy and it's your job." Kyle huffs, he had been working since opening and was in the middle of the lunch rush._

 _"Well, I'm not a nerd like you am i." Heath laughs._

 _A couple of guys about Kyle's age sniggered at their table._

 _"Do it yourself." Kyle huffs_

 _"Like I said bro you're the nerd." Heath laughs_

 _"Stop it okay."Kyle huffs going red._

 _"What stop calling you a nerd Kylie." Heath smiles._

 _"Yes." Kyle hisses as the guys continue to laugh._

 _"Fine, fine I'll see you at home... geek." Heath grins picking a word that Kyle still hated, he left the restaurant leaving Kyle embarrassed._

 _End of Flashback_

Heath hated himself for treating Kyle this way but now there was nothing he could do his little brother was gone, dead, murdered. He never made him feel good about himself he always made him feel small and worthless just like is uncle and cousins, what  
/sort of brother was he.

Brax walked to his brother grave and sat down next to it, looking at the pile of dirt.

"Hey mate, your Uncle and cousins are going away for a long time, they confessed, they confessed to all those horrible things they did to you." Brax sighs running a hand through his hair.

"Kyle, you have no idea how much you are loved, the boys and I love you so much especially hearing all that you went through, you had a horrible childhood mate and I can't believe that you made it out alive,... I mean ... I'm not calling you weak or anything  
/because you're not Kyle, you're not weak and I'm sorry that anyone even us made you feel like that cause you didn't deserve it." Brax sighs

Brax missed his brother Kyle was the only brother that spent ages in the bathroom and Brax missed seeing him after he had finished everything, he was the extremely good looking, at least that is what Brax and the boys were told by everyone, he was the  
/pretty boy. Brax had always teased him for being a pretty boy but after hearing how he grew up he wished that he hadn't Kyle had, had enough grief his whole childhood without him adding more to it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Kylie, hurry up and finish putting your makeup on we've got to open up the restaurant." Brax laughs._

 _Kyle walked out._

 _"Took your time Kylie." Brax grins._

 _"Brax for the last time, I don't wear makeup will you stop always teasing me, it's so annoying." Kyle grunts._

 _"Sorry, Bro just hard to believe that a Braxton can have a face that pretty." Brax laughs and walks out the door as Kyle slowly follows._

 _End of Flashback_

Brax doesn't think that Kyle took any offence to it or at least he hopes. Kyle always looked up to him, not as an older brother but as a dad despite the fact that he was too young to be Kyle's dad, Brax understood it completely Kyle had never really had  
/a dad he had, had Danny who never treated him the same as him and the other boy, Danny treated him even worse than he treated Heath and Danny was horrible to Heath. Then Duncan who was the worst role model Brax could think of, What sort of person  
/treats a little kid like that, lie their person punching dummy, Brax couldn't even bare to think what happened to Kyle when he did something that was actually naughty or troublesome the punishment would have been horrible. He was the first older male  
/to actually care for Kyle and make sure that he makes the right decisions in life, he was the first older male that actually gave a stuff about him. He continued to sit with his brother till his phone buzzed and he saw that Ricky was wondering where  
/he was he stood up and looked down at the grave.

"See ya soon mate." Brax smiles lightly.

Casey was sitting on the beach he ran sand through his hands, he missed his immediate older brother so much sure they fought a lot and had not got along for so long but Casey loved Kyle and thought that through it all Kyle truly cared for all three boys  
/and all of their partners, he was such a family man and he was so unlucky not to have a family of his own like he always wanted. Casey remembered the time he was looking after Harley and he was crying the house down, it was about 3 am in the morning,  
/Heath and Brax had both taken the girls away for the night to a bed and breakfast and it was just him and Kyle in the house.

 _Flashback_

 _Harleys cries erupted throughout the house._

 _"Come on mate." Casey pleads the baby wouldn't stop crying as hard as Casey tried he took a look at the clock 3:00 am._

 _He had been woken up by Harley about 10 Minutes ago._

 _Harleys cries erupted even louder._

 _Casey didn't want to wake Kyle up, with Brax being away with Ricky he had to run the restaurant all on his own which was from opening to close and then he had to do the books he had only just got in at 12:00 am._

 _But it was too late Kyle walked in his hair sticking up and sleepy eyes._

 _"Here give him here Case." Kyle yawns._

 _"Yea right Kyle, you're exhausted." Casey laughs._

 _Harley was screaming by this point._

 _"Have you feed him?' Kyle asks erupting in a loud yawn._

 _"No," Casey mumbles embarrassed._

 _"Here give him here while you make him a bottle," Kyle mumbles rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

 _Casey passes a crying Harley to Kyle and walks out and gets his bottle and then he heats it up but suddenly everything stops, there's no more screaming all Casey can hear is Kyle softly shushing the baby._

 _"Kyle did you really just do that?" Casey asks as he as he hands him the bottle._

 _"Yea." Kyle grins._

 _"You're going to make a great dad one day." Casey grins at his brother_

 _End of Flashback._

Casey sat up it was going to take a while to get used to the fact that his brother was gone, He walked back to the house, on his way he saw Brax.

"BRAX!" Casey yells.

Brax waits for Casey to catch up.

"Did you go to Kyle's grave?" Casey asks.

"Yea." Brax sighs.

"He'll never be forgotten." Casey smiles.

"You are right there Case." Brax grins throwing an arm around his brother.

Heath was still in his brother room. Holding Kyle's pillow to his chest he had come to a conclusion he could never forgive himself for what he did to his brother and he knew deep down that Kyle never did either.

 **The end!**

 **Thank you, AtlantaG1921, Angel 2021, Kelly and Gzimmer3 for your reviews. And an especially thanks to FrankElza and your ongoing support.**

 **I am currently working on a sequel for this called The Braxton Family Torture which is all about the Braxtons dealing with the death of Kyle. I don't know how long it will be but hopefully not too long.**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**


End file.
